Confesiones de un viejo amigo
by Jairo De la Croix
Summary: Clyde, un chico aparentemente normal de 21 anos , decide agendar una sesion de terapia psicologica con la doctora Lopez, solo que esta vez no se trata de algo relacionado con Lori. Muchas cosas le han pasado, su amistad con Lincoln ya no es la misma y el mundo parece estar en su contra. Cuantas historias tendra para contar?
1. Prologo

_**Bueno, al igual que "Un cuento antes de ir a dormir", esta es una historia que desde hace un tiempo tenía ganas de publicar, pero… bueno, ya saben cómo es la cosa: no me había sido posible debido a circunstancias de trabajo, tiempo, familia, etc… Más que nada, escribo esta historia para relajarme. En comparación con "Volver al pasado", los capítulos serán mucho más cortos. Como siempre, espero que les guste. **_

_**The loud house y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon. Esta historia es escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**_

* * *

_**Confesiones de un viejo amigo**_

* * *

**Prologo**

Faltaba poco para las cuatro de la tarde. La doctora Miranda López se encontraba a solas en su elegante oficina, leyendo un largo y tedioso artículo en su laptop acerca del aprendizaje social en niños, adolescentes y jóvenes adultos. Esperaba que su secretaria, Michelle, le llamara en cualquier momento para avisarle de la llegada de un nuevo paciente, y, mientras se preguntaba cuanto tiempo faltaba para su siguiente cita, intentaba borrar los desagradables recuerdos de una larga, agotadora y difícil semana de trabajo.

Era triste tener que reconocerlo, pero una realidad ineludible dentro de su profesión era el hecho de que, algunas veces, ser un terapeuta implicaba el dejar de lado la fe por la humanidad. Tener que permanecer sentado y escuchar frecuentemente casos inauditos, como las horribles cosas que algunas personas eran capaces de hacer a otros, incluso a sus propios hijos, confesiones perturbadoras de actos imprudentes, ilícitos o inmorales, trastornos o problemas mentales, era todo un reto para la paciencia de cualquiera.

Otras veces, era necesario luchar contra el deseo de llorar, gritar o lanzar exclamaciones de frustración… no necesariamente por lo que los pacientes habían hecho, sino más bien por todo lo que habían pasado.

Con cierta ironía, recordó que en sus tiempos de estudiante muchas personas no tomaban muy en serio la psicología, en gran parte, debido a los muchos mitos y pseudo practicantes que prevalecían en esa época. Muchos llegaban incluso al grado de decir que, aquellos que estudiaban psicología no hacían otra cosa más que "dar consejos" o "poner a las personas a hablar sin ningún sentido". Afortunadamente, con el tiempo, ese tipo de opiniones habían sido erradicadas en su mayoría, y solo quedaba esforzarse todavía mas para que las nuevas generaciones tuviesen una percepción positiva de la psicología, sobre todo a la hora de buscar ayuda.

Ciertamente, pensó la doctora, muchas veces era difícil ser testigo del dolor de sus pacientes, pero todo eso quedaba atrás, en especial cuando el objetivo principal de la terapia era el crecimiento personal y el autodescubrimiento. En definitiva, la psicología era una profesión que demandaba empatía, solidaridad y paciencia de parte de sus practicantes.

Suspiró la doctora.

Viendo que todavía le faltaban muchas páginas por leer, decidió dejar su lectura para más tarde. Estiró los brazos para desperezarse y justo en ese momento, escuchó un débil golpe tras la puerta de su oficina.

–¡Adelante! – exclamó al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en la silla y adoptaba una expresión más relajada y profesional.

–Doctora – dijo Michelle, su joven secretaria, abriendo suavemente la puerta – Ya llegó su paciente programado para las cuatro de la tarde. Se trata de un joven llamado Clyde McBride.

–Ah, si… Clyde… – respondió la doctora con una expresión reflexiva en su rostro.

Habiendo trabajado en Royal Woods por más de quince años, Miranda López había tenido la oportunidad de conocer y tratar a muchos pacientes, pero ninguno de ellos estaba a la altura de la familia McBride, a quienes ella, sin el menor atisbo de duda, consideraba sus clientes más… desafiantes, por no decir los más fastidiosos.

No era poco frecuente que los señores McBride, una pareja conformada por dos hombres, agendaran citas con ella debido a sus problemas paternales, conyugales o simplemente por asuntos de sensibilidad personal que fácilmente podían ser resueltos en una sola sesión de una hora. Por otro lado, y esto era lo que en su mayor parte constituía lo que ella misma consideraba la fracción "fastidiosa" de su trabajo, su hijo Clyde solía tener la costumbre de llevar las cosas al extremo.

Al principio, sus sesiones con el habían sido bastante normales. Se trataba del único hijo de una pareja homosexual que, tristemente, se veía a si mismo convertido en el constante blanco de las burlas y el acoso de sus compañeros de escuela debido a sus padres, sus preferencias personales, su estilo de vida, entre otras cosas, además de sentirse solo y aislado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Debido a todo esto, Miranda en ese entonces se había enfocado principalmente en ayudarlo a superar sus miedos e inseguridades infantiles. Todo esto, sin embargo, cambio una vez que el chico tuvo la oportunidad de hacer un amigo. Con eso, muchas de sus frustraciones y miedos se evaporaron y descubrió una nueva faceta de sí mismo, solo con tener a alguien de su misma edad con quien hablar.

Claro que no todo podía ser completamente bueno en este caso, ya que el chico llegó a desarrollar una gran fijación por la hermana mayor de su amigo, una joven seis años mayor que él. Naturalmente, se trataba del típico caso del primer enamoramiento, el cual, tristemente para el joven Clyde, no era correspondido ya que la chica (dejando de lado el hecho de que era mayor que él) tenía novio. Este hecho, sin embargo, lejos de desanimarlo, parecía llenarlo de valor y perseverancia… y de deseos de tener largas y extenuantes sesiones con ella.

Siendo Miranda López una mujer paciente, muchas veces aconsejó a Clyde lo mejor que pudo tomando en cuenta su edad y su inocencia, pero conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más difícil se le hacía mantener su profesionalismo.

Afortunadamente para ella, esa obsesión terminó por apagarse definitivamente en un día cualquiera, pero esto no lo supo por parte de Clyde, sino de sus padres, quienes fueron a consulta con ella, ya que, al parecer, el chico había terminado por darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos por aquella chica, la cual el mismo llegó a considerar como la más bella del mundo, jamás serian correspondidos. Los señores McBride no sabían cómo ayudar a su hijo a superar ese fallido enamoramiento que, según ellos, lo había deprimido mucho, llegando incluso a negarse rotundamente a agendar una sesión de terapia psicológica con ella. Así pues, aconsejándoles que dejaran a su hijo recorrer su camino y tener sus propias experiencias dolorosas, esperó pacientemente a que Clyde, de acuerdo a su costumbre, la contactara para hablar a mayor detalle de sus problemas.

Clyde, sin embargo, nunca la contactó.

Esto la preocupó. Se había acostumbrado a recibir llamadas del chico por lo menos doce veces a la semana y a verlo todavía más veces cada mes, y a pesar de que muchas veces llegó a considerar todo el asunto de su enamoramiento con una chica mucho mayor como algo irritante y molesto, no podía evitar sentir empatía por su dolor. Lamentablemente, los señores McBride le informaron que su hijo había decidido prescindir de sus servicios y tratar de resolver sus conflictos personales por sí mismo.

Sorprendida, ya que nunca creyó que Clyde sería capaz de tomar una decisión tan… temeraria, no le quedó más remedio que respetar su resolución.

Así pues, varios años pasaron. Lo poco que supo del hijo de los señores McBride era que aun iba a la misma escuela que su mejor amigo, Lincoln, y que, además, sus calificaciones eran muy buenas. Fuera de eso, nada más que ella misma considerase relevante, por lo que simplemente asumió que todo iba bien.

Hace pocos días, sin embargo, se había sorprendido mucho cuando Michelle le comentó que un joven llamado Clyde McBride había agendado una cita con ella. Sin poderlo evitar, un extraño sentimiento de cariño nostálgico se apoderó de ella. El niño que una vez ella misma había tratado debía ser ahora un hombre joven, seguramente con problemas mucho más complejos que una infantil obsesión por una chica…

"_¿__Que habrá sido de su vida?"_ pensó la doctora.

–Ehh… ¿Doctora? – preguntó Michelle al ver que su jefa se había quedado callada – Disculpe... ¿Doctora?

Dándose cuenta de que había permanecido mucho tiempo en silencio, Miranda alzó la mirada hacia su secretaria, quien la miraba con curiosidad.

–Oh, lo siento mucho, Michelle. Solo estaba… eh… recordando algunas cosas.

Frotándose el puente de la nariz por debajo de sus anteojos, Miranda hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en el tiempo presente.

–¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Michelle con cierta preocupación.

–Sí, si… descuida, creo que solo… estoy un poco cansada por todo el trabajo de la semana. – soltando un breve suspiro, Miranda miró a Michelle y le dijo: – Bueno, dime… ¿cuál es tu primera impresión del paciente?

Esta era una pregunta que la doctora a menudo le hacía a Michelle, ya que esta, además de ser muy eficiente en su trabajo como recepcionista y secretaria de su consultorio, era una brillante estudiante de psicología y una chica muy observadora y perspicaz. Por lo general, sus primeras impresiones de los pacientes le daban una idea muy clara de a que se enfrentaría al momento de empezar la sesión.

–Honestamente, doctora, el chico parece estar hecho un manojo de nervios…

–¿En serio? – preguntó Miranda con sorpresa – ¿Tan mal esta?

Michelle asintió.

–Apenas entró por la puerta, pude darme cuenta de que estaba en una especie de estado de alerta constante. Preguntó por usted, y lo hizo tartamudeando. Le dije que en un momento lo llamaría, y entonces se puso a caminar como un león enjaulado por toda la sala de espera. Creo que, en cierto punto, se dio cuenta de que yo lo miraba con extrañeza, porque se sentó y trató de distraerse hojeando una revista, pero incluso así parecía tener la necesidad de moverse. En fin, como ya dije antes, se ve que esta hecho un completo manojo de nervios que resalta a la vista, aunque… a decir verdad…

–¿Si? ¿Qué más? – la apremió la doctora.

–Bueno, es solo que… también se le ve triste. Angustiado, diría yo. Esto me hace pensar que probablemente esté sufriendo de problemas de ansiedad y depresión, aunque yo no me atrevería a asegurarlo…

–Mmm… ya veo. – dijo Miranda al mismo tiempo que juntaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre su escritorio – Clyde siempre fue un chico muy sensible a su entorno… me pregunto qué le habrá pasado…

–¿Usted lo conoce? – preguntó Michelle, un tanto sorprendida.

–Solía ser uno de mis pacientes más frecuentes cuando era niño. – explicó la doctora de manera rápida – Era un chico dulce e inteligente en ese entonces, aunque… bueno, como ya dije, también era en extremo sensible. – Miranda suspiró – Bueno, no tiene sentido que lo hagamos esperar más tiempo. Hazlo pasar, por favor.

La joven secretaria asintió levemente con la cabeza y salió de la oficina para cumplir con la orden de su jefa. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la chica volviese a abrir la puerta, esta vez dejando pasar a un joven que la doctora López no tardo en identificar como Clyde.

Ciertamente, el niño que Miranda había conocido hacia algunos años había crecido mucho; no se le podía considerar un gigante, mas tampoco era un pigmeo. Había sido fácil reconocerlo gracias a que aún conservaba sus característicos anteojos azulados y el mismo peinado estilo afro; además de eso, el chico venia vestido con camisa blanca de mangas largas impecablemente planchada y pantalones y zapatos negros relucientes. Fácilmente habría podido pasar como el cajero de un banco. Sin embargo, había un detalle que resaltaba a la vista: tal y como Michelle le había dicho, era obvio que el joven delante de ella era un completo manojo de nervios.

–Buenas tardes, Doctora López. – dijo Clyde con una sonrisa un poco forzada

–Buenas tardes, Clyde. – saludó a su vez la doctora – Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. Pasa, toma asiento, por favor.

–Gracias. – respondió el chico antes de ocupar un asiento frente al escritorio de Miranda, quien no tardó mucho en notar que Clyde parecía incomodo, ya que, apenas se hubo sentado, empezó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre los brazos de su silla y a mirar a su alrededor, como su estuviese buscando algo que se le había perdido. Finalmente, después de unos cuantos segundos de incomodo silencio, comentó: – ¡Oh!... eh… Veo que se decidió a remodelar su oficina.

Efectivamente, la oficina había pasado por ciertos cambios desde la última vez que el moreno había asistido a terapia. Las paredes ahora estaban pintadas de un color gris semi-opaco, había un par de pinturas nuevas colgadas, un nuevo y cómodo diván, un librero más amplio y accesible para los libros y enciclopedias de la doctora López, algunos jarrones y artesanías, una nueva computadora en el escritorio e incluso un pequeño pero elegante mueble-bar.

–Me gustan mucho sus nuevas decoraciones, aunque, personalmente, yo hubiese preferido pintar las paredes de un color más… neutro…

Miranda se percató de que Clyde trataba de distraerse, o mejor dicho, trataba de hacer conversación para relajarse.

–Bueno, me alegra que te gusten mis decoraciones. – replicó la doctora López con una sonrisa – Por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentran tus padres?

–¡Oh! Ellos… ellos están bien, gracias por preguntar.

–¡Qué bueno! – de repente, recordó a Lincoln, el mejor amigo de Clyde – Y… ¿Qué me dices de Lincoln? Hace tiempo que no escucho nada de él. Creo que tus padres una vez me comentaron que se había enlistado en el ejército… ¿es eso cierto?

Repentinamente, el rostro de Clyde se volvió inexpresivo. Después, pasó la lengua por sus labios al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada con un dejo, tal vez, de nostalgia.

–Ah, sí, el… – se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir hablando – Se enlistó en el ejército poco después de que terminaramos la preparatoria. Parece que le va muy bien, aunque ya no… quiero decir… ya no estamos… ya no estamos mucho en contacto.

–Oh… – dijo la doctora López sin saber que más agregar. Al parecer, había tocado un tema muy sensible al mencionar a Lincoln.

Gruesas gotas de sudor rodaban por la frente del joven moreno. Viendo que Clyde tenía problemas para relajarse, la doctora decidió ayudarlo un poco.

–Imagino que afuera hace mucho calor. ¿Te apetece beber algo?

–S-sí, gracias. Hace mucho calor afuera.

La doctora López se levantó, fue hasta el mueble-bar y abrió un gran gabinete que hacia las funciones de un mini refrigerador.

–¿Esta bien si te ofrezco un jugo de naranja?

–Sí, si… por supuesto. Gracias.

Tras ofrecerle al joven una botella con jugo de naranja y tomar otra para sí misma, Miranda volvió a sentarse. Esta vez, sin embargo, decidió ser más directa.

–Y bien, Clyde… ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? Imagino que no agendaste una sesión conmigo solo para hablar de las decoraciones de mi oficina o el clima, ¿cierto?

Clyde no contestó enseguida, sino que antes miró fijamente a la doctora por unos segundos, bebió un sorbo de jugo de naranja y, agachando la mirada, respiró hondo por lo menos tres veces:

–Doctora, yo… – se detuvo por un momento para pensar en sus siguientes palabras – Sé muy bien que usted escucha historias sorprendentes todo del tiempo en su consultorio y… bueno… antes que nada, quiero que sepa que me siento muy… muy apenado al quitarle su tiempo con mis problemas, que, en comparación, deben de ser bastante simples… tal vez incluso tontos…

–Pero Clyde, ¿por qué dices eso? – preguntó Miranda con preocupación.

–No crea que no soy consciente de todas las veces en que la… importuné cuando era niño. – negó levemente con la cabeza – Era muy joven en ese entonces. Muy inocente y muy tonto. Creía que el simple hecho de que una chica no respondiera a mis sentimientos era el mayor de todos los problemas que podía tener… – soltó un pequeño bufido al mismo tiempo que inspeccionaba su botella, como si esta fuese muy interesante – Mi obsesión con Lori… ¡Dios! Si no me hubiese pasado a mí, hasta sería gracioso…

–Clyde… – interrumpió la doctora – Solo eras un niño en ese entonces…

–Si… – respondió el joven con amargura – Era solo un niño. Esa era una buena excusa para todo lo que me sucedía en ese entonces, pero ahora… – soltó un pequeño suspiro – Ahora siento que no he cambiado mucho desde que era niño. Tengo a mis padres y… ya sé que ellos me aman y me aprecian mucho, pero… a veces pienso que me sobreprotegieron demasiado. No me prepararon de verdad para la crueldad del mundo… o, mejor dicho, de la gente. Y… me siento tan… tan solo, tan vulnerable ante tantas cosas que me han pasado… A veces pienso que a pesar de haber cumplido veintiún años, no tengo la madurez que una persona adulta debería de tener…

Miranda parpadeó sorprendida un par de veces. Clyde acababa de hacer demasiadas confesiones en menos de cinco minutos. No era de extrañar que estuviese tan nervioso.

–Doctora, yo… – prosiguió el chico después de una breve pausa – En verdad… me apena mucho quitarle su tiempo con mis problemas, pero… la verdad es que… necesito desahogarme. Necesito hablar con alguien, con quien sea, pero no tengo a nadie… no puedo hablar con mis padres, ellos me aman demasiado y… si supieran todo lo que llevo dentro, toda esta carga… – negó con la cabeza antes de seguir – Tampoco tengo amigos. Todos los que una vez tuve… se han ido…

Todo lo que Miranda podía hacer a estas alturas era escuchar. El mismo Clyde, que al principio se había mostrado nervioso y un poco renuente a hablar, se estaba desahogando.

–En cuanto a Lincoln… siempre lo consideré mi mejor amigo, pero… al final, me abandonó… me dejo solo. Como todos los demás.

–¿Sucedió algo entre Lincoln y tú, Clyde? – se atrevió a preguntar Miranda.

–¿Suceder? – preguntó el joven con cierta sorna – Claro, sucedió lo que siempre sucede cuando se tiene amigos que uno piensa que son para toda la vida. ¡Se van! Al final, terminan convirtiéndose en rostros desconocidos en Facebook. Entran y salen de tu vida como meseros en un restaurante, sin importarles realmente el daño que hacen, o como hacen sentir a los demás…

La voz de Clyde sonaba iracunda.

–Suena a que estas resentido con Lincoln… – dijo la doctora con cautela.

El joven meditó un momento las palabras de la doctora. Luego, dio un sorbo a bebida y dijo:

–Si… supongo que tiene razón. Estoy resentido. – soltó un suspiro.

–Clyde, – dijo Miranda después de un rato – dices que te sientes apenado por hacerme perder el tiempo, pero te aseguro que yo no lo veo de esa forma. Puedo ver que llevas mucho tiempo guardando tus sentimientos y emociones. Has estado en terapia antes, así que sabes cómo funciona esto. Necesitas liberar tus frustraciones y ver tus campos de mejora. Recuerda que este consultorio es una zona segura, todo lo que aquí se diga es confidencial. Déjame a mí la oportunidad de decidir si tus problemas en verdad son simples o tontos. Cuéntame cómo empezó todo.

Tras haber oído esas palabras, Clyde asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

–Si… está bien. – bebió un poco de jugo de naranja para aclararse la garganta – Ah… No sé por dónde empezar. – admitió con vergüenza.

–Empieza por donde te sientas más cómodo – sugirió Miranda.

Clyde asintió. Era momento de empezar a contar su historia.

–Creo que todo empezó cuando era niño…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Pues bien, aquí empieza la historia de Clyde. Personalmente, siempre he pensado que Clyde se merece un poco más de atención, pues casi no he visto fanfics donde él sea el protagonista. En fin, este es mi intento de contar una historia con el cómo el personaje principal. Espero que les guste, si no, pueden escribir en que piensan que puede mejorar estar historia. ¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!**_


	2. Como empezaron mis problemas

_**The loud house y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon. Esta historia es escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 **_

_**Como empezaron mis problemas…**_

* * *

Creo que todo empezó cuando era niño…

Ok, mire… antes de que pueda decir otra palabra, quiero aclarar una cosa… un detalle que, al menos para mí, es importante: si, sé que suena bastante _cliché_ de mi parte el decir esto… ya sabe, que todos mis problemas empezaron cuando solo era un niño. Quiero decir… ya sé que usted seguramente ha oído a muchas personas malhumoradas y amargadas hacer este tipo de afirmación en su oficina, y, tal vez, este cansada de oírla todo el tiempo.

No la culpo. En serio. Si yo estuviese en su lugar… bueno, creo que hace mucho que me hubiese vuelto loco. Ya sabe, tener que escuchar esas mismas palabras, viniendo de los labios de todo tipo de personas… debe ser bastante agotador y… frustrante.

Bueno… al menos para mí lo seria.

De hecho… ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, esas palabras suenan como la excusa perfecta que cualquiera puede dar a la hora de responder por sus acciones, ¿cierto?: "Mis problemas empezaron cuando era niño" ¡BAM! ¡Asunto arreglado! ¡Por eso soy como soy y el mundo me tiene que tolerar! ¡Si hago algo mal, puedo pedir clemencia todo lo que quiera y salirme con la mía!

_(Fuerte resoplido)_

En estos tiempos modernos, creo que cualquiera puede fácilmente decir o publicar algo en las redes como: "¡Oh! Mi madre me abandonó cuando solo era un niño, por eso siento desconfianza y odio hacia las mujeres y debido a esto es que no puedo encontrar una novia" … O tal vez: "Mi padre me golpeaba mucho, por eso ahora, que soy adulto, siempre estoy enojado y me gusta descargar mi furia sobre los demás porque siento que es la única manera de desahogarme por todo el daño que me hizo". En fin, a lo que quiero llegar es que… pienso que mucha gente se aferra a esta idea, de que el origen de todos sus problemas está en la niñez, no necesariamente porque sea cierto, sino más bien porque es una excelente manera de librarse de sus sentimientos de culpa.

Es bastante sencillo, e incluso tentador ¿verdad? Quiero decir… bueno, no estoy diciendo que no sea cierto en la mayoría de los casos; estoy seguro que hay muchas personas allá afuera que sufrieron de grandes traumas y pesares durante su niñez, pero a pesar de eso, decidieron afrontar sus problemas y esforzarse día a día por tratar de superarlos, y si… eso es algo valiente, admirable y todo, pero… es solo que… a veces, parece que muchas otras personas simplemente buscan aprovecharse de eso… ¿me entiende? Van por la vida diciendo: "Soy como soy porque sufrí mucho cuando era niño, tengan lastima de mí y acéptenme, a pesar de que soy un asco como persona". Es como si fuesen el niño de aquel cuento que no hacia otra cosa que gritar: «¡Ya viene el lobo! ¡Ya viene el lobo!» Y es muy difícil para los demás saber si el "lobo" es real o solo un tonto intento de llamar la atención de los demás… y…

Oh, discúlpeme, creo que estoy divagando demasiado. Es solo que… no tengo a nadie con quien hablar y… ahora que, por fin, tengo a alguien… bueno, usted entiende.

(_Suspiro_)

Como sea, el punto es que… bueno… que no encuentro otra forma de explicar cómo empezó todo para mí. Todo lo que puedo decir es que, simplemente, todos mis problemas empezaron cuando solo era un niño.

Para empezar, está el hecho de haber nacido con agua en el cerebro.

Ok, de acuerdo… eso no es enteramente cierto.

Dicho sea de manera un poco más elegante, usando términos médicos: poco después de nacer tuve hidrocefalia. Es decir, nací con demasiado líquido cefalorraquídeo en mi cráneo.

Estoy casi seguro de que mis padres se lo han mencionado antes en algún momento…

¡Oh! ¿Lo hicieron? Bueno, eso no me sorprende…

En fin, el caso es que… imagínese, ahí estaba yo, el pequeño Clyde, en ese momento crucial de mi vida: apenas con seis meses de vida, dado en adopción por mis padres biológicos, quienes obviamente no me querían, adoptado por una pareja homosexual, lo cual habría de traerme grandes problemas de acoso y burlas por parte de otros niños en el futuro…

¡Oh! No me malentienda, por favor. Amo mucho a mis padres. Son personas muy generosas y de gran corazón… No los cambiaría por nada del mundo. Me siento muy agradecido con ellos por todo lo que han hecho por mí y siempre, _**siempre**_ los considerare mis verdaderos padres. Mis únicos padres, pese a quien le pese y sin importar lo que digan los demás. Es solo que…

_(Suspiro)_

Bueno, ya hablare de eso más adelante.

En fin. Como le decía, ahí estaba yo: recién adoptado por una pareja homosexual… con una cabeza tan grande que parecía una pequeña bola de boliche, haciéndome ver como un _alíen_ en vez de un niño normal, todo por culpa de un montón de líquido cefalorraquídeo inundando mi pequeño cerebro, atrofiando mi respiración, mi desarrollo y… sabrá Dios que otras cosas más…

Imagino que ese tiempo debió haber sido muy _difícil, _tal vez incluso traumático para mis padres… mis _**verdaderos **_padres, quiero decir.

Apenas me habían adoptado y… bueno, me imagino que, en un principio, debieron haberse sentido muy ilusionados conmigo… su primer hijo… solo para después enterarse de que ese pequeño niño que acababan de adoptar necesitaba una cirugía cerebral con urgencia y, para colmo de males, en caso de que esta saliera mal, había una gran posibilidad de que terminase en estado vegetal por el resto de mi vida.

Si… debió haber sido muy difícil para ellos. Más aun, considerando el hecho de que decidieron correr el riesgo y seguir adelante con la operación, a pesar de lo mucho que esta podría costarles y a pesar del peligro que representaba.

Bueno, la buena noticia es que, obviamente, sobreviví… pero a un gran precio.

Hasta el día de hoy, todavía tengo problemas físicos como consecuencia de los daños que mi cerebro sufrió durante la cirugía. Para empezar, desarrollé complicaciones pulmonares que no tardaron mucho en convertirse en asma, obligándome, hasta el día de hoy, a llevar un inhalador conmigo a todas partes.

A decir verdad, ese problema empezó de manera bastante simple, conmigo teniendo tos de vez en cuando; después, tuve dificultades para respirar adecuadamente, además de sibilancias…

Ya sabe, como cuando uno tiene la nariz tapada y se escucha un silbido muy chistoso cuando uno trata de respirar… lo sé, es fastidioso…

En fin, más tarde, terminé teniendo ataques de ansiedad y convulsiones en las que me ponía a jadear aceleradamente, como si me faltase el aire.

_(Encogiéndose de hombros)_

Supongo que básicamente sufrí todos los síntomas.

(_Suspiro_)

Mis padres estaban aterrados.

Según ellos, en ese entonces, aun después de la operación, mi cuerpo era todavía muy pequeño y delicado, y mi cabeza seguía siendo muy grande en comparación.

A pesar de ya haber pasado un mes desde la operación, no pesaba más de cuatro kilogramos. Al parecer, estaba casi en estado de desnutrición, ya que cada vez que intentaban alimentarme, terminaba vomitándolo todo.

Lloraba todo el tiempo y… esto lo recuerdo muy bien, porque mis padres me lo dijeron en más de una ocasión… ellos tenían miedo de sostenerme, pues sentían que en cualquier momento me podía romper.

Además de llorar, tosía casi todo el tiempo y respiraba con mucha dificultad. Llegué a sufrir por lo menos dos convulsiones por semana y a pasar muchas noches sin poder dormir. A veces, lloraba quedamente, o me ponía a jadear en busca de aire con desesperación, y mis padres… mis padres se estresaban y se desesperaban hasta el punto de ponerse a llorar de la rabia y de la impotencia.

Honestamente, no los culpo. Sé que sufrieron mucho por mi…

En todo ese tiempo, no podían hacer otra cosa que quedarse a mi lado, tratando de calmarme, arrullándome y sosteniéndome en sus brazos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Siempre temerosos de que en cualquier momento algo malo me pudiese suceder.

Las visitas al pediatra se convirtieron en una rutina diaria para ellos. Algunas veces incluso llegué a pasar noches enteras en urgencias. El simple hecho de alimentarme se había vuelto una tarea difícil para ellos, pues, como ya dije antes, mi cuerpo no aceptaba del todo las fórmulas lácteas y a menudo las vomitaba…

¡Ah! ¿No se lo he dicho?... Bueno, lo que paso fue que, como si todo el asunto de la hidrocefalia, mi asma y las convulsiones no fuesen suficientes problemas, terminé desarrollando una severa alergia a los cacahuates, a las nueces… ya sabe, a los frutos secos en general… además de intolerancia a la lactosa y al gluten.

Siendo sincero, no estoy realmente seguro si todo eso fue por culpa de mi hidrocefalia o si simplemente fue una broma de mal gusto por parte de la genética de mis padres biológicos, pero… independientemente de cualquiera que haya sido el caso, yo estaba completa e irremediablemente jodido.

¡Oh! Disculpe la expresión… le aseguro que no suelo hablar así a menudo, es solo que…

_(Momento de silencio)_

Gracias.

(_Suspiro_)

Bueno, volviendo a donde estábamos… Me volví un niño extremadamente enfermizo y delicado, ya que, como se imaginará, después de la operación mi sistema inmunológico estaba muy debilitado. Como ya dije antes, a menudo mis padres tenían que llevarme a urgencias...

Les tomó algo de tiempo, pero al final, mis padres lograron encontrar una fórmula adecuada para alimentarme, hecha a partir de soya y otros compuestos de origen vegetal.

Mi asma finalmente pudo ser controlada, dejé de tener convulsiones y pude empezar a crecer con cierta normalidad.

Llevo poco más de trece años sin tener convulsiones ni ataques de ningún tipo, pero los doctores, hasta el día de hoy, siguen diciéndome que soy… mmm… ¿Cuáles eran las palabras?... Creo que: "Susceptible a actividad convulsiva" o algo así.

Ah, y ya que estamos hablando de los doctores… estos les recomendaron encarecidamente a mis padres que no me dejaran hacer ningún tipo de actividad física que pudiese resultar extenuante, pues siempre había un cierto riesgo de que la adrenalina o el esfuerzo disparasen un ataque de asma capaz de causarme una grave opresión en mi pecho y con ello graves dificultades para respirar.

Creo que a estas alturas no hace falta decir que, debido a esto, no podía correr, saltar o jugar como los demás niños, ¿cierto?

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si… fue muy triste para mi tener que crecer de esta manera, sintiéndome diferente de los demás niños.

_(Suspiro) _

Al ir creciendo, mi situación no cambio mucho en realidad. Aún seguía siendo un niño enfermizo y débil.

Recuerdo que a menudo sentía la necesidad de sentirme cuidado, pues le tenía mucho miedo a las enfermedades y a los hospitales. Mis padres cuidaban mi alimentación con mucho esmero, así como también procuraban evitar que hiciera cualquier tipo de actividad que, según ellos, pudiese desencadenar mi asma o hacerme sufrir un accidente mortal.

¿Sabe algo? Creo que… bueno, si tuviera que decirlo, creo que fue a partir de ese entonces que mis padres empezaron a volverse algo… sobreprotectores conmigo.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Mire, no quiero sonar como un hijo malagradecido, ni nada por el estilo. Yo… en verdad amo a mis padres. Sé que se preocupan mucho por mí y que han hecho grandes sacrificios para ayudarme a tener una vida plena y alegre. Créame cuando le digo que en verdad aprecio todo lo que han hecho y lo agradezco infinitamente, pero eso no significa que a veces no me sienta… un poco… mmm… _**atrapado.**_

_(Momento de silencio)_

Bueno… no estoy seguro si "atrapado" sea la palabra correcta para describir el cómo me siento con respecto a la sobreprotección de mis padres…

_(Momento de silencio)_

¿Por qué? Bueno… siendo sincero, creo que a veces… me gusta sentirme sobreprotegido.

Es algo difícil de explicar. Quiero decir…. las veces que me he sentido atrapado… más que nada, creo que ha sido porque… siento que no he sabido hacer muchas cosas por mi propia cuenta.

Mire… a pesar de que tengo veintiún años, siento que… que no soy alguien independiente y maduro; a veces, siento que soy un fracaso en este… este ridículo… y estúpido… papel de ser un adulto funcional ante la sociedad, a pesar de todo lo que mis padres me han enseñado.

Por encima de todo eso, me siento atrapado sobre todo por… por no ponerle un alto a las interminables preocupaciones de ms padres hacia mí.

Pero… ¿Sabe que es lo peor de todo? Lo peor de todo es que… en el fondo, siento tanto miedo de sentirme expuesto al mundo, de cometer errores… Tengo miedo de tantas cosas: de lo que pueda pasar, de lo que soy, de ser una decepción para la gente que me rodea… sobretodo de mis padres, quienes siempre me han dicho que soy brillante y… especial…

Tengo tanto miedo que, al final, siempre que me siento atrapado, terminó arrepintiéndome de inmediato por sentirme de esa manera y prefiero seguir siendo protegido por ellos.

¿Sabe? He oído que los presidiarios de antes se acostumbraban tanto a llevar cadenas y grilletes que, al final, se abrazaban a ellas y las consideraban partes esenciales de sí mismos.

Suena algo loco, ¿cierto? Sin embargo, creo que tiene sentido y encaja con ciertas… situaciones…

La gente abraza sus propias cadenas.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si, ha habido veces en que he tratado de… bueno… hablar con mis padres, pero… es difícil para mí explicarles todo lo que pasa por mi mente. Sé que puede sonar extraño, pero resulta más fácil para mi hablar de mis problemas con usted, a pesar de que llevo muchos años sin verla, que con mis padres.

_(Momento de silencio)_

No sé si pueda explicarlo… ¿Honestamente? A veces siento que la vida de mis padres gira en torno a la mía. A veces pienso que toda su felicidad depende únicamente de la mía, si acaso eso tiene sentido.

Mire… como ya dije antes, no es que no me sienta agradecido con mis padres, pero… es solo que… no creo que nadie deba tener ese tipo de dependencia hacia otras personas, incluso si son personas que uno es capaz de amar con toda el alma.

A veces, quisiera poder viajar al pasado y decirles: "No tienen por qué preocuparse, les prometo que todo saldrá bien. En el futuro, creceré y seré una buena persona. Los amare, y seré el hijo mejor hijo del mundo para ustedes: seré responsable, respetuoso y amable, porque ustedes se lo merecen. Ustedes son, han sido y siempre serán los mejores padres del mundo para mi" …

Obviamente, no puedo hacerlo.

_(Suspiro)_

¡Ah!... Ahora que lo recuerdo, no terminé que contarle todo sobre mis problemas físicos.

_(Pequeña risa)_

Si, aún falta que le cuente un problema más que tuve al ir creciendo.

Vera, otra de las consecuencias de la operación fue que terminé desarrollando miopía en mi ojo izquierdo e hipermetropía en el derecho, lo cual, como se podrá imaginar, me ha obligado a usar anteojos desde que tengo uso de razón…

¿Puede imaginarse siquiera como se ve el mundo cuando no tengo puestos mis anteojos? ¡Es como si mis ojos estuviesen divorciados y en pleito constante por la custodia de mi cabeza! Es tan grave, que, si llego a pasar mucho tiempo sin mis anteojos, puedo tener terribles dolores de cabeza…

_(Momento de silencio)_

¿Lentes de contacto?... Bueno, sí. Mis padres me han sugerido usarlos en varias ocasiones. De hecho, tengo un par en casa, pero… en realidad no me siento cómodo con ellos.

En fin. Gracias al asunto de mis ojos con visión torcida, tuve que empezar a usar anteojos desde los dos o tres años… no recuerdo bien. El caso es que iba por la casa, el parque, la calle, la guardería y el centro comercial luciendo como un pequeño anciano con anteojos y una enorme cabeza con cabello afro. Además de que la ropa que mis padres me hacían vestir… bueno, digamos que simplemente… no me favorecía mucho que digamos.

¿Quiere que le muestre una foto?

_(Saca una foto de su billetera)_

Mire… cualquiera que me hubiese visto en esa época pensaría que era un niño raro, ¿cierto?

Bueno, supongo que ya puede imaginarse como fue mi infancia.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Está bien, está bien… se le diré.

Mmm…

Ahora mismo, me vienen a la mente varias memorias. Recuerdo haber pasado muchas tardes en mi habitación, leyendo libros para niños, escuchando música, jugando, viendo canales de televisión educativa que mis padres seleccionaban cuidadosamente… en fin, en muy raras ocasiones salía de mi casa.

Era un niño muy tímido y solitario. Recuerdo que, en ciertas ocasiones, algunos parientes o amigos de mis padres venían de visita y… bueno, me daba vergüenza verlos y saludarlos, y me escondía tras las piernas de mis padres…

Claro, con el tiempo aprendí a saludar con propiedad a las personas, a no sentirme avergonzado y a entender los temas de los cuales conversaban a menudo, pero… ¿sabe? a veces, pienso que esa… esa forma de ser, de cuando era niño, aún sigue dentro de mi…

_(Momento de silencio)_

No, no me molestaba estar en mi casa todo el tiempo, de hecho, me gustaba. Era bastante tranquilo y relajante, pero… ¿sabe? a veces… a veces, sentía ganas de salir y… no se… conocer el mundo.

Recuerdo que a veces veía a otros niños jugar tras mi ventana. Se veían tan… tan jodidamente felices, corriendo de un lado a otro, arrojándose un balón, montando bicicletas, volando cometas, riéndose…

Creo que no es una exageración decir que todos los niños, en algún momento, llegan a sentir ese… ese deseo de salir afuera y correr libremente. Sin embargo, a pesar de que muchas veces sentí ese anhelo, esas… ansias de salir, correr y ensuciarme… nunca lo hice.

En primer lugar, porque mis padres siempre me vigilaban muy atentamente y, como ya he dicho muchas veces, se preocupaban demasiado por mí; y segundo, porque… bueno, a pesar de mis deseos, también sentía algo de miedo de salir y enfermarme o peor aún, encontrar a otros niños. Así que me quedaba en casa, leyendo libros e historietas.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Oh, sí… déjeme explicarle.

Creo que la primera vez que tuve contacto con niños de mi edad fue cuando empecé a asistir al jardín de niños. Mis padres estaban tan preocupados y tan nerviosos… sobretodo mi papa Howard, quien incluso se ofreció como asistente voluntario en la escuela, más específicamente en mi grupo porque, según él, de esa forma podía estar más pendiente de mí todo el tiempo.

_(Pequeña risa)_

¡Imagine eso!

A cada rato mi papa me ayudaba a atarme las cintas de los zapatos, me limpiaba los mocos de la nariz, me acompañaba cada vez que tenía que ir al baño, me daba gel desinfectante para las manos, a veces incluso me ayudaba a hacer las actividades que la maestra nos ponía a hacer… bueno, ya sabe cómo es mi papa.

No es de extrañar que a los pocos días la administración de la escuela tuviera que pedirle a mi papa que se retirara, pues era obvio que su atención estaba centrada únicamente en mí y no en los demás niños.

Mis padres dicen que lloré de tristeza al enterarme de eso, pero… la verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

_(Suspiro)_

En fin… Recuerdo también que en ese entonces me sentía… muy extraño al ver a todos esos niños, y es que… todos se reían, hablaban e iban de un lado a otro, completamente despreocupados y… parecían muy felices.

Yo, por mi parte, no hablaba mucho, prefería estar sentado junto a una mesa, tratando de leer un libro con muchas imágenes o dibujando con crayones… siempre me ha gustado dibujar… y me daban miedo los juegos en los que era necesario correr o moverse mucho.

Recuerdo que me gustaba la maestra que nos daba clases. Era una mujer joven y alegre que siempre nos leía historias fascinantes, nos cantaba canciones y si nos portábamos bien, nos regalaba un dulce.

Recuerdo que también hacíamos otras actividades, como pintar con acuarelas, hacer trabajos manuales, plantar semillas en el jardín… en fin, ese tipo de cosas.

Sí, me agradaba mucho la maestra y también me gustaba la escuela, pero los demás niños…

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si, si, a eso voy…

Vera, como usted ya sabe, yo era de constitución débil, por lo que no podía jugar con los otros niños en el patio a la hora del recreo. Simplemente me quedaba dentro, leyendo historietas o a veces, simplemente sentado en una banca, viéndolos jugar.

Recuerdo bien a un par de niñas que, siempre que me veían, me señalaban con el dedo como si fuese un bicho raro y se reían disimuladamente… no sé, tal vez se reían por las gafas, el cabello afro, mi ropa, el hecho de que siempre tuviera que llevar conmigo un inhalador… no sé.

Los demás niños me ignoraban casi todo el tiempo, o quizás me veían como alguien raro… no sé.

Recuerdo que, en una ocasión, que mis dos padres vinieron a recogerme, un niño vino y me preguntó: "¿Por qué tienes dos papás y no un papa y una mamá?"

Siendo sincero, no recuerdo exactamente qué le dije… de hecho, creo que no le dije nada.

En realidad, en ese tiempo yo nunca noté ninguna… diferencia. Es decir, nunca se me ocurrió pensar que tener dos padres era algo raro. Simplemente eran mis papas y… y eso era todo, yo los quería y ellos me querían a mí. Los otros niños, sin embargo, no lo veían con la misma naturalidad que yo. Todos venían de familias con padres y madres, ya fuese que estuviesen casados, divorciados o lo que fuera… y todos hablaban de las cosas que hacían con sus mamas y sus papas todo el tiempo.

Para ellos, yo era una gran excepción a la regla.

_(Momento de silencio)_

No, no es que me hayan molestado… no mucho… al menos no al principio.

De un momento para otro, empezaron a hacerme preguntas extrañas… bueno, mejor dicho, preguntas que me parecían extrañas en ese entonces, y yo, en mi inocencia, no sabía cómo responderles, y…

_(Momento de silencio)_

¡Oh! Ya sabe, preguntas como: ¿Tus papas se besan en la boca? ¿Duermen juntos? ¿Les gusta vestirse como las mamas?... ese tipo de cosas.

Creo que es más fácil simplemente decir que yo era el "raro" del grupo.

¡Como si mi asma, mi condición física y mi apariencia tan rara no fuesen suficiente problema!

_(Momento de silencio)_

Oh, sí. Por supuesto, mis padres no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de esa situación y fueron a hablar muy seriamente con la maestra.

Creo que hasta hubo una junta con todos los demás padres para hablar al respecto.

La maestra era una buena mujer, muy paciente y muy cariñosa… recuerdo una vez que nos hizo sentarnos en la alfombra del salón y nos explicó, de manera muy tranquila, que algunas familias son diferentes, pero que eso no es algo malo, que es parte de lo que somos y… en fin, ya sabe, todas esas cosas sobre la tolerancia, la aceptación y blah, blah, blah...

Al final, los esfuerzos de la maestra dieron fruto: ninguno de los niños del grupo volvió a molestarme con más preguntas respecto a mis padres ni nada por el estilo… pero, al mismo tiempo, ninguno me hablaba.

Aun estando en un salón de clases, rodeado de niños y niñas de mi edad, me sentía solo.

Recuerdo una ocasión que me senté junto a un grupo de niños en varias mesas que formaban un pequeño círculo. Todos me miraron de una forma… que solo puedo describir como… desagradable. Uno de los niños incluso me dijo: "No te vuelvas a sentar junto a nosotros".

Hasta el día de hoy, es uno de los recuerdos más vividos que tengo de mi infancia. Nunca lo he podido olvidar.

Quizás fue por todo esto que terminé convirtiéndome en un niño tímido y callado. Más de lo que ya era, quiero decir.

Por supuesto, mi maestra no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de mi comportamiento y les dijo a mis padres que no estaba hablando ni interactuando con ninguno de los niños de la clase.

_(Pequeña risa)_

Conociendo a mis padres, ya se podrá imaginar lo que hicieron.

_(Momento de silencio)_

¡Correcto!

Me llevaron con un psicólogo infantil. Al parecer, tenían la sospecha de que yo podía tener algún tipo de trastorno mental, como autismo o algo así… todo debido a mis deficientes capacidades para interactuar y comunicarme con otros niños.

Al final, el psicólogo determinó que no había nada malo en mí. Simplemente era un niño callado y solitario.

Hacer amigos… siempre ha sido un gran desafío para mí.

_(Suspiro)_

¿Sabía usted que Mark Twain escribió una vez sentirse como un forastero que había llegado a la Tierra a bordo del cometa Halley? No sé si su infancia haya sido por lo menos algo mínimamente parecida a la mía, pero… creo que puedo entender ese pensamiento… el de sentirse como un extranjero entre todas las demás personas, y no poder encajar…

Quiero decir, no es que no quisiera hablar ni estar con otros niños, es solo que…

Solo para que se haga una idea… para mí, la experiencia entera de estar con otros niños fue… fue como meterse de lleno a una pintura en la pared. Fue como darse cuenta de golpe que… todos a mi alrededor pensaban de manera distinta, de que estaba hecho de otro material y que no podía… encajar fácilmente con los demás…

_(Momento de silencio)_

Sí, creo que fue a partir de esa época que empecé a sumergirme cada vez más en mis pasatiempos.

A menudo pasaba el tiempo dibujando con mis crayolas y leyendo todo lo que caía sobre mis manos, sobretodo historietas de superhéroes.

_(Pequeña sonrisa)_

Oh, si… ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue en ese entonces que descubrí mi amor por los comics. Recuerdo que podía pasar toda una tarde leyendo las mismas historias, una y otra y otra vez.

Me gustaba mucho imaginar que yo era el protagonista de todas las historias que leía. A veces me disfrazaba, me ponía una toalla como capa, me pintaba un bigote en la cara con un marcador y daba vueltas por mi habitación, sintiéndome el rey del mundo

Por las noches soñaba que tenía súper poderes, que podía volar por los aires, levantar cosas muy pesadas y correr a la velocidad de la luz… soñaba que peleaba contra monstruos y villanos… y que salvaba a muchas personas…

Creo que, en cierta forma, los comics me daban… _fuerzas…_ para enfrentar la realidad; al mismo tiempo, me permitían una ruta de escape de mi soledad.

Había un personaje en especial con el que llegué a sentirme particularmente obsesionado en ese entonces: Jack _Un ojo_.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si, déjeme explicarle.

Jack _Un Ojo_ es un personaje que muchas veces es menospreciado por los lectores de comics. Si usted va y les pregunta, la mayoría de ellos le dirán que simplemente se trata de un personaje de apoyo, cuyos únicos rasgos notables dentro del universo de Ace Savvy son el hecho de haber perdido un ojo cuando era niño y el de ser un _sidekick, _es decir, un ayudante del héroe principal a lo mucho… pero, francamente, yo pienso diferente.

Jack _Un Ojo_ es un superhéroe en toda la extensión de la palabra; a pesar de que no tiene súper poderes, nunca se da por vencido, siempre pone la seguridad de los demás por encima de la suya, ha salvado la vida de Ace Savvy en múltiples ocasiones, se ha ganado el respeto y la admiración de otros superhéroes y ha sabido defender a otras personas e incluso a otros héroes de amenazas tan grandes como cuando el Dr. _Mist_ intentó envenenar a todos en el numero…

¡Oh! Disculpe, de nuevo estoy divagando… es solo que, ya sabe, pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de hablar sobre estas cosas.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si… creo que en cierta forma me sentía identificado.

Jack _Un Ojo_ es un personaje sin poderes… no es tan… popular, ni llamativo, ni poderoso como Ace Savvy, pero es noble y valiente, un gran amigo y aliado de Ace Savvy en la lucha contra el crimen. En pocas palabras, es un héroe… un personaje fantástico.

De niño, me gustaba imaginar que yo podía llegar a ser igual. Alguien que, a pesar de sus limitaciones, pudiera ser… no se… una especie de héroe para los demás…

_(Suspiro)_

En fin, creo que esos son los primeros recuerdos que tengo de mi infancia, y… bueno, como puede ver, ya cargaba con muchos problemas, pero estos no terminaron ahí.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si… Cuando entré a primero de primaria, pensé que… las cosas podían cambiar ¿me entiende? Pensé que podría hacer una especie de "reinicio", que podría hacer amigos y jugar con ellos... tal vez no de manera brusca, pero… no sé, pensé que por lo menos podría encontrar otros niños que tuviesen el mismo amor por los superhéroes que yo.

La verdad fue que, si, encontré muchos niños que les gustaban los superhéroes al igual que yo, pero en cuestión de gustos, preferencias y todas esas cosas, creo que yo era algo… mmm… "avanzando" para ellos...

¿No me entiende? Mire, déjeme explicarle…

Si yo me ponía a hablar con los otros niños sobre sus superhéroes preferidos, me decían el nombre y yo les preguntaba: ¿Y por qué te gusta? Las respuestas eran de lo más simples que usted se pueda imaginar: "Porque es fuerte", "Porque usa capa", "Porque me gustó la película cuando la vi en el cine" … mientras que yo podía dar un millón de razones de porque me gustaba Jack _Un Ojo, _me sabia de corazón la mayoría de las historias en las que había sido el protagonista, había visto muchos, sino es que todos los episodios de la serie animada de Ace Savvy, me sabia al dedillo sus frases más conocidas, tenía una enciclopedia completa del origen del personaje en mi casa…

_(Momento de silencio acompañado de una pequeña risa)_

Sí, claro… a pesar de ser todavía muy pequeño, yo ya era todo un conocedor y un verdadero fan. Y bueno… digamos que los otros niños… no tenían una pasión tan encendida como la mía, y eso no dejaba que hiciéramos "_click_".

Para colmo, mi reputación de chico raro no cambio mucho que digamos.

Por algún motivo (quiero pensar que fue por ser muy inteligente), me convertí en el ayudante de la maestra, y, de un momento a otro, pasé de ser simplemente un chico raro a ser un "chico bueno" entre comillas. Ya sabe… un barbero, un chupa medias, un soplón. ¡Cuando todo lo que yo hacía era ayudar a la maestra y decirles que tenían que poner atención y hacer sus trabajos!

Me molestaban constantemente por eso.

¡Hum! Pero eso no fue lo único motivo por el que me molestaban.

Recuerdo que, una vez, la escuela decidió hacer una especie de evento, una… "semana divertida".

_(Hace el signo de las comillas con los dedos)_

Básicamente consistía en que, durante todos los días de esa semana, todos los niños íbamos a venir disfrazados a la escuela. Un día íbamos a ir disfrazados de animales, otro día íbamos a ir vestidos de un solo color especifico, otro día íbamos a ir disfrazados de indios o vaqueros, otro día como superhéroes, etc.

El primer día de la semana era día de ir en pijamas a la escuela.

En ese entonces, yo tenía un pijama de… de esas en las que uno se mete de cuerpo entero y se cierra con un _zipper, _y era de dinosaurios. Por algún motivo, yo pensaba que ese pijama era genial… y que cuando los demás niños me vieran llegar ese día, con mi pijama, todos pensarían que yo era igual de genial y me volvería popular y podría al fin tener más amigos.

_(Bufido)_

Las cosas que uno piensa cuando es niño, ¿verdad?

En fin… usted tal vez recuerde que, por un tiempo, cuando era niño mojaba la cama.

¡Ah! ¿No se lo había dicho? Bueno… pues… si, por un tiempo, mojaba la cama.

La cosa es que, cuando se es niño, mojar la cama es algo muy, _**muy**_ vergonzoso, y no quieres que nadie más se entere, ni siquiera tus padres, así que uno termina aprendiendo a lavar su propia ropa temprano en la mañana o, a veces, escondiendo las sabanas y el pijama en algún sitio hasta que sea posible lavarlas a escondidas.

Lo malo de todo esto es que a veces hay… pequeñas confusiones.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Pues mire, esto fue lo que paso:

Ese día, el de ir vestido con pijamas a la escuela, me desperté muy emocionado. Me puse mi pijama de dinosaurios y bajé a desayunar con mucha prisa, tanta, que mis padres apenas pudieron darse cuenta y luego me subí al autobús.

Entonces… ¡oh, tragedia!

Unas niñas que estaban sentadas en el asiento en frente de mi dijeron que algo olía mal, como a pipi de perro.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Oh, sí. Lo que usted se está imaginando… sucedió.

Fue entonces que me puse a temblar y a sudar del miedo, o mejor dicho, del terror que empecé a sentir.

Mi mente empezó a trabajar a la velocidad del rayo. ¿Acaso había agarrado mi pijama del montón de ropa equivocado? ¿Acaso me había mojado en ella y se me había olvidado lavarla?

Apenas el autobús llego a la escuela y tuve una oportunidad, fui al baño, me metí en uno de los cubículos, me quité el pijama y lo olí.

_**Sip**_… definitivamente había tenido un accidente y me había olvidado de lavarlo.

_(Momento de silencio)_

¿Qué que hice entonces?

_(Pequeña risa)_

Lo que cualquier otro niño en mi situación hubiese hecho: me desesperé. Con decirle que por poco me dio un ataque de ansiedad y tuve que usar mi inhalador.

Casi me arranqué los pelos de mi cabeza de lo desesperado que me sentía. ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado lavar mi pijama favorito? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes del mal olor? ¿Cómo diablos le iba a hacer ahora para que los demás no se enteraran? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Lavar mi pijama en el baño? No, no había jabón ni secadores de manos. ¿Llamar a mis papas y pedirles que me traigan un cambio de ropa? No, eso sería lo mismo que admitir que mojo la cama de vez en cuando, y mis papas no debían enterarse jamás de eso.

Así que, la mejor solución que se me ocurrió en ese momento de desesperación y angustia, fue dejarme el pijama puesto el resto del día, rezándole a Dios y a todos los ángeles para que los demás niños no se dieran cuenta de nada.

Ah… pero eso no fue lo peor de todo.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Lo peor de todo fue que… al salir del baño y volver al salón, pude darme cuenta de que yo era el único que iba en pijama.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si… resulta que la semana "divertida" empezaba la siguiente semana. Yo me había confundido con las fechas.

Y.… sí. Ahí tuve que quedarme, sentado lo más apartado que podía de los otros niños, con mi pijama de dinosaurios apestando a orina… y soportando las risas y las miradas de todos en el salón.

Tuve un poco de suerte, pues creo que nadie se enteró de mi… accidente. Bueno, al menos eso creo. Eso, sin embargo, no evitó que me molestaran por llevar pijama ese día, y más aun tratándose de un pijama con dinosaurios, que, al parecer, no era genial en absoluto.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si, bueno… fue muy mortificante en ese entonces. Ahora puedo recordarlo con algo de risa, pero… hay cosas que no dan risa.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Quiero decir que, eventualmente, todos terminaron por darse cuenta… de nuevo… que tenía dos padres, en vez de una madre y un padre, y me empezaron a fastidiar con eso. Volvieron a preguntarme las mismas cosas de antes, de nuevo me miraban raro… y, como ya se podrá imaginar, de nuevo mis padres tuvieron que hablar con la maestra y… de nuevo… la maestra tuvo que hablar con todos acerca la aceptación y la tolerancia.

En ese entonces, al parecer, no era tan común que las parejas homosexuales adoptaran niños, y mi caso era toda una novedad, no solo para mis compañeros de clase sino también para sus padres.

_(Suspiro)_

¿Recuerda usted lo que paso cuando cumplí siete años?

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si… ya me suponía que mis padres se lo habían contado. Se esforzaron mucho por hacerme una bonita fiesta, con juegos divertidos, increíbles decoraciones de superhéroes, un enorme pastel y todas esas cosas…

Recuerdo que me dieron muchas invitaciones y me dijeron que las repartiera entre todos mis compañeros de clase. Yo estaba algo nervioso, pero al día siguiente, en la escuela, pude reunir el valor necesario y terminé haciéndolo. Todos las aceptaron y dijeron que vendrían.

Recuerdo que en ese momento pensé: "Wow… ¡Todos dijeron que vendrían! ¿Sera que por fin voy a tener amigos?"

Y bueno, ya sabe lo paso…

Al final, nadie vino.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si… fue algo triste. Pero, afortunadamente, vinieron algunos amigos y parientes de mis padres, incluyendo mi abuela por parte mi papa Howard, gracias a eso, la fiesta no fue un fracaso total. Recibí muchos regalos, el pastel estaba sabroso… así que no me puedo quejar mucho.

Creo que mis padres se sintieron muy culpables por haberme obligado a invitar a mis compañeros a la fiesta, pero… siendo sincero, hay algo que no les he dicho nunca, ni a ellos, ni a ningún psicólogo con los que he ido, incluyéndola a usted…

_(Momento de silencio)_

La verdad es que… cuando vi que ninguno de mis compañeros había venido a mi fiesta, yo estaba un poco… contento.

¡Si, estaba contento! ¿Sabe por qué? Porque todo el día me había estado preocupando, pensando: ¿Qué hare si vienen? ¿De qué hablare con ellos? ¿A qué jugaremos? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no piensen que soy raro?

Ver que nadie había venido me hizo sentir triste, sí, pero al mismo tiempo… me quitó un enorme peso de encima. En retrospectiva, pienso que fue mejor de esa manera, después de todo, ¿quién quiere ser amigo de personas asi?

_(Suspiro)_

Bueno, creo que lo que sucedió más adelante usted ya lo sabe.

A mi papa Harold le ofrecieron un puesto de trabajo en otra empresa, con un mejor sueldo, pero con la desventaja de que tendría que moverse a otra ciudad.

Tras discutirlo abiertamente conmigo, se decidió, de manera unánime, que nos iríamos a vivir a esta nueva ciudad y que yo empezaría de nuevo en otra escuela, para olvidar todo lo que me había pasado recientemente. Y así fue como llegamos a Royal Woods.

Apenas llegamos, lo primero que mis padres hicieron fue inscribirme en una escuela, después, buscaron un buen psicólogo que ayudase a superar mis inseguridades y mi falta de comunicación.

_(Sonrisa)_

Así fue como la conocí a usted.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si… gracias.

_(Suspiro)_

En fin, así fue como empezaron mis problemas: cuando solo era un niño.

Mis padres esperaban que, al cambiar de ciudad, las cosas cambiarían para bien. Siendo sincero, yo no tenía muchas esperanzas al respecto. Ya había tenido muchas decepciones con otros niños y con la forma en que me habían tratado.

Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando conocí a Lincoln…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia. Como se habrán dado cuenta, decidí escribirla a modo de que se pueda leer como un monologo de parte de Clyde. Los "momentos de silencio" son las partes en las que la doctora López interviene, hace comentarios o preguntas. Esta fue mi idea desde el principio con esta historia. Me pareció que sería más interesante dejar de lado las preguntas de la doctora y poner todo el enfoque en Clyde, de manera que no se pudiese leer como un interrogatorio, sino más bien como tener a una persona en frente que se confiesa y cuenta todos sus secretos. Recuerden que el titulo de esta historia es "confesiones de un viejo amigo". **_

_**¿Les gusta de esta forma? Si no, siéntanse libres de hacer comentarios, sugerencias o críticas. **_

_**En fin, aquí vemos como empezaron los problemas de Clyde. Me he tomado ciertas libertades con el personaje de Clyde, pero al mismo tiempo he tratado de respetar lo que he visto de la serie: su asma, sus alergias, el hecho de que tenga una dieta muy estricta, que sus padres lo sobreprotejan demasiado… respecto a ese último punto, yo sentía que tenía que haber una razón profunda para ello, por lo que decidí escribir a Clyde como un niño muy enfermizo y de constitución débil, además de ser un niño educado y responsable, con una gran imaginación y amor por los comics, pero al mismo tiempo solitario y tímido. Todo esto cambiara al conocer a Lincoln. **_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. ¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!**_

_**PD: ¿Alguien notó la referencia a "Mi pobre angelito" o "Home alone"? **_


	3. Lincoln, mi ex-mejor amigo

_**The loud house y sus personajes son propiedad de Nickelodeon. Esta historia es escrita únicamente con fines de entretenimiento.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Lincoln, mi ex**__**̶ **__**mejor amigo**_

* * *

_(Mirando a los ojos de la doctora)_

Bueno, a estas alturas, supongo que… esta es la parte de mi historia con la que usted está más familiarizada, ¿cierto?

_(Momento de silencio) _

Así es. Lincoln fue una persona muy importante para mí. Ese es un hecho que esta fuera de toda duda y nunca dejaré de afirmarlo ante cualquiera que tenga dudas al respecto.

Siempre le tuve un gran aprecio y estima, y… bueno, sé muy bien que el sentía lo mismo por mí.

_(Desvía un poco la mirada)_

Al menos al principio.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Bueno, siendo completamente sincero, no es que lo odie realmente…

_(Se rasca un poco la cabeza)_

Bueno, quiero decir… todavía estoy enfadado con él y… tal vez, sea verdad que lo odio un poco, pero… por extraño que parezca, en el fondo, creo que aún lo sigo respetando y… bueno… queriendo. Incluso ahora, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que me han tocado vivir por culpa suya.

No se… supongo que debo de estar un poco loco.

_(Momento de silencio)_

_(Suspiro)_

Es… difícil de explicar.

Por años, Lincoln fue mi mejor amigo, mi confidente y mi… mi _nakama… _es decir,mi inseparable compañero de aventuras y desventuras en este impredecible y a la vez extraño mar que llamamos "vida". Siempre estábamos juntos. Compartimos tantas cosas: sueños, pensamientos, aventuras, secretos personales, planes para el futuro… ¡Tantas cosas!... Pero…

(_Agacha la mirada_)

Tristemente… al final, fue Lincoln quien decidió mandar todo eso al demonio, junto con nuestra amistad.

Ya no somos amigos.

_(Momento de silencio)_

¿Qué porque digo eso? Simple. Porque el muy hijo de…

(_Suspiro_)

Disculpe. Lo que quise decir fue que… Lincoln prefirió olvidarse de mí. Prefirió olvidarse de todos los planes que habíamos hecho juntos por tanto tiempo… se olvidó de todo lo que hice por él, de todas las veces que lo apoyé cuando ningún otro amigo lo hubiese hecho jamás…

(_Menea la cabeza_)

Pero, sobre todo, lo digo porque… prefirió olvidarse de todo lo que su amistad significaba para mí.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Mire, la cosa fue así: cuando Lincoln y yo estábamos en preparatoria, llevábamos mucho tiempo hablando de entrar juntos a la universidad. A los dos siempre nos había fascinado mucho el tema de los comics y los superhéroes; a menudo Lincoln venía a mi casa, o yo a la suya, y pasábamos horas enteras inventando nuestras propias historias y personajes, dibujando bocetos, escribiendo diálogos... ya sabe, todo ese tipo de cosas.

Incluso llegamos a publicar nuestro trabajo en varias plataformas de arte en internet y…

_(Pequeña sonrisa)_

Bueno… modestia aparte, casi siempre recibíamos excelentes comentarios y felicitaciones.

¡Ah! Y eso sin mencionar que también entramos a muchas competencias, y casi siempre obteníamos los primeros lugares.

¡Dios! ¡Esa sí que fue una buena época!

(_Sonríe, pero su sonrisa no dura más que un par de segundos) _

_(Menea la cabeza lentamente y suspira)_

En fin. El caso es que… ambos habíamos decidido estudiar diseño gráfico, ganar un poco más de experiencia y, con el tiempo… abrir nuestra propia compañía de comics.

Suena bastante… ambicioso, ¿verdad? Por no decir que es una completa locura o un sueño tonto.

Créame, estoy consciente de lo difícil que es levantar una empresa desde cero. Es algo sumamente riesgoso y el éxito nunca está asegurado al cien por ciento, pero lo cierto es que… teniendo a Lincoln a mi lado, yo sentía que… que todo era posible. Que de alguna forma íbamos a poder lograrlo. De alguna forma…

_(Titubea un poco)_

Disculpe, es solo que… no sé cómo explicarlo…

_(Momento de silencio)_

_(Permanece callado por un momento)_

Lincoln tenía una especie de… "magia", ¿me entiende? Era como si tuviese a su alrededor un aura de… no se… madurez, sabiduría, fortuna… o algo así. Era muy inteligente y además… tenía confianza en sí mismo y mucha… no se… determinación a la hora de hablar o de exponer sus ideas frente a los demás… algo que, tristemente, yo nunca he tenido.

Pero créame cuando le digo esto… juntos, Lincoln y yo éramos imparables y explosivos como dinamita, y es que… al igual que yo, él tenía una gran pasión por los comics que ardía como el fuego, pero… de alguna forma, siempre se las arreglaba para contagiársela a todos los que lo rodeaban, ya fuesen chicos o chicas… populares o impopulares.

_(Sonríe con tristeza)_

Siempre fue muy bueno para convencer a otros de unirse a sus proyectos.

_(Menea la cabeza)_

Nunca se le agotaban las ideas a la hora de inventar historias de todo tipo… ya fuesen historias llenas de acción, aventura, drama, fantasía, ciencia ficción e incluso romance… en fin, todo lo que usted se pueda imaginar.

_(Suspiro)_

Todo lo que hacía le salía bien. Con su ayuda, mis pobres y humildes bocetos cobraban vida y llamaban la atención de las demás personas.

Pero… además…

_(Se calla)_

_(Momento de silencio) _

Lincoln… siempre lograba convencerme de que yo era… alguien talentoso, capaz de hacer grandes cosas. Siempre lograba animarme o hacerme sentir feliz con cosas tan… insignificantes, como unas cuantas palabras, una mirada, una sonrisa, una palmadita en los hombros…

Mire… ya sé que puede sonar tonto de mi parte el darles demasiada importancia a esas cosas, pero… bueno, ya sabe… detalles como esos simplemente no tenían precio para mí.

_(Pequeña sonrisa)_

¡Y teníamos tantos proyectos y tantos planes por hacer!

Incluso teníamos un nombre para nuestra futura compañía: _**Comics McLoud.**_

_(Suspiro)_

Pero… bueno, ya sabe… las cosas nunca salen como uno las prevé.

De un momento a otro, Lincoln simplemente decidió abandonar todo lo que habíamos planeado.

_(Se cruza de brazos y menea la cabeza)_

Mire… no sé si a usted le ha pasado algo parecido, pero… yo personalmente creo que eso de hacer comics con tu mejor amigo… tiene que ser uno de los sueños que muchos niños en algún momento han tenido en sus vidas y quisieran ver realizado.

Trabajar con tu mejor amigo en algo que los dos aman, para mí, es algo ideal… sino es que perfecto.

Y nos divertíamos mucho… o por lo menos eso es lo que yo creía. ¡Y éramos muy buenos! Podríamos haber hecho grandes cosas juntos…

_(Suelta un bufido)_

¡Pero no! Prefirió decirme que no hasta el último momento. Se fue y se enlistó en el ejército…sin siquiera tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos.

_(Cierra los ojos y se frota el puente de la nariz) _

¿Sabe algo? Yo siempre creí que… nuestra amistad era irrompible. Que nada ni nadie nos podía distanciar. Nos conocíamos desde niños y teníamos muchas cosas en común; los dos sentíamos el mismo amor por los comics, los videojuegos, el anime y muchas otras cosas… ambos nos ayudábamos en todo, hacíamos planes y compartíamos ideas…

_(Menea la cabeza)_

En fin, el punto al que quiero llegar es que… para mí, la situación en la que estábamos era perfecta. Éramos mejores amigos, y yo… yo creía, como un estúpido, que eso nunca iba a cambiar. Que _**nosotros**_ nunca íbamos a cambiar.

Pero… al final, Lincoln fue el que cambio.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Sí, claro que me dijo algo. Me dijo que tenía ganas de hacer otras cosas. También dijo que quería… ¿Cómo era? Ah, si… "Expandir sus horizontes".

_(Hace el signo de las comillas con los dedos, con gesto de molestia)_

¿Puede creerlo?

¡Después de tantos años juntos! ¡Después de tantas veces que lo apoyé, que escuché sus problemas con su familia y le ofrecí mi ayuda como un buen amigo!

_(Suspiro)_

Discúlpeme. No quise gritar así… es solo que… llevo mucho tiempo guardando estas cosas…

_(Momento de silencio)_

Bueno, sí, es cierto que… quiero decir… desde antes de que Lincoln decidiese irse al ejército, ya teníamos algunos problemas, o mejor dicho… _**yo **_tenía problemas con Lincoln, y estos se fueron… apilando dentro de mi como una torre de ladrillos, y… bueno, al final, esa torre terminó derrumbándose.

Todo ese asunto de… ya sabe, Lincoln enlistándose en el ejército, fue la gota que derramó el vaso para mí.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Sí, discúlpeme. Creo que… será mejor si le explico cómo se fueron dando las cosas desde el principio.

En realidad, fueron muchos las detalles que hicieron que… bueno, que todo terminara entre Lincoln y yo. Por favor, téngame un poco de paciencia. Ya sé que estoy divagando mucho, pero es que… tengo tantas cosas que contar y…

_(Momento de silencio)_

Gracias.

_(Suspiro)_

Supongo que es mejor empezar… desde el principio.

_(Se toma un momento para pensar)_

¿Sabe? A veces, cuando estoy solo y me pongo a pensar… recuerdo con mucho cariño la primera vez que conocí a Lincoln.

_(Pequeña risa)_

En ese entonces, fue tanta mi emoción y mi alegría al conocerlo… que no podía dejar de hablar acerca de él con mis padres… quienes, por cierto, estaban encantados de que por fin hubiese encontrado un amigo.

Recuerdo incluso cuando vine aquí, a su oficina, y le hablé de Lincoln. Sobre todo, recuerdo que usted también se alegró mucho por mí.

_(Momento de silencio)_

_(Sonríe)_

Si, lo recuerdo. Me pase casi toda la sesión hablando sobre Lincoln.

Bueno… de él y de su hermana, Lori. Pero… bueno, creo que será mejor hablar de ella más adelante.

_(Suspira)_

En fin, el caso es que… como usted seguramente recordara, en ese entonces, conocer a Lincoln fue toda una revolución en mi vida, y es que… bueno, como ya he explicado antes, yo era un chico muy solitario. No hablaba con nadie y casi todo el tiempo estaba metido en mi casa, sin más compañía que mis juguetes, mis comics y algún que otro amigo imaginario… viendo los días pasar, uno tras otro… completamente aburrido, sin diversión, sin emociones y sin … _(Suspira)_ Sin chispa.

Era simplemente un niño tímido e introvertido… enfermizo hasta el hartazgo, con anteojos, asma, un ridículo cabello afro y, para colmo, padres del mismo sexo…

_(Con voz sarcástica)_

Je, todo el paquete completo de motivos para no sufrir de _bullying _en la escuela, ¿cierto?

_(Menea un poco la cabeza)_

Hasta ese entonces, las únicas cosas que había recibido de los otros niños eran burlas, acosos, chismes y todo tipo de comentarios que nunca supe cómo responder de manera adecuada.

_(Sonríe con tristeza)_

Es triste, sí, pero así era mi vida… y estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que, aun siendo un niño, para ese entonces yo ya estaba empezando a desarrollar una opinión muy pesimista respecto a todo ese asunto de tener amigos o de interactuar con otros niños, al grado de que incluso mis padres llegaron a comentar en más de una ocasión que, más que un niño, yo parecía… _(Suspira)_ un pequeño adulto que pasaba demasiadas horas en su habitación leyendo libros e historietas.

Y eso, para ellos, era un problema, y muy grave.

_(Se lleva una mano al mentón, en actitud pensativa)_

De hecho… ahora que lo pienso detenidamente… creo que fue más o menos en esa época cuando mis padres empezaron a comprarme todo tipo de juguetes cada vez que podían.

Al principio, fueron cosas sencillas, como muñecos de peluche, libros, rompecabezas… ya sabe, ese tipo de cosas; pero más tarde empezaron a comprarme cosas más caras y detalladas… como, por ejemplo, mi primer juego de química, un avión a control remoto, una cámara filmadora, mi primera consola de videojuegos… ¡Ah! Y por si todo esto fuese poco, también es importante mencionar que empezaron a llevarme a varios viajes de vacaciones con ellos.

_(Momento de silencio)_

No, no… no creo que ese haya sido el caso en absoluto. De hecho, creo que será mejor aclarar ese asunto de una vez.

Mire, ya sé que cualquiera que viera o escuchara esto pensaría inevitablemente que mis padres estaban consintiéndome o malcriándome de manera irresponsable, pero… en el fondo, creo mis padres tenían las mejores intenciones del mundo; se preocupaban demasiado por mi salud y veían que siempre estaba solo, así que trataban de hacerme feliz dándome todo su amor y todo tipo de atenciones… siempre tratando de llenar ese enorme vacío que yo sentía por mis pobres habilidades sociales, aunque… bueno, creo que lo único que lograron fue sobreprotegerme un poco…

_(Momento de silencio)_

Está bien, está bien… me sobreprotegieron **demasiado.**

_(Suspiro)_

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo? Nada. Solamente era un niño, así que solo podía aceptar todo lo que mis padres hacían y agradecerlo de todo corazón…

En cuanto a lo de llevarme bien con otros niños… incluso teniendo la mejor de las disposiciones y aun tratando de ser amable con todo el mundo… nunca lograba encajar con nadie. Si trataba de hablar de cosas que a mí me parecían interesantes, como… no se… cosas de ciencia, animales, libros, películas de superhéroes u otras cosas… todos me veían como un bicho raro o se reían de mí diciéndome que era un tonto (como la vez que le dije a todos en la escuela que el sol era una estrella).

Debido a eso, aprendí a quedarme callado la mayor parte del tiempo y a no decir nada sobre las cosas que me gustaban o lo que tenía ganas de hacer…

Siendo sincero, mi situación actual no es muy distinta a ese entonces.

_(Momento de silencio) _

Sí, es cierto que… siempre ha sido estresante tener que… bueno, enfrentarse a ese tipo de situaciones.

_(Menea un poco la cabeza)_

En fin… si no le molesta, prefiero continuar con mi historia. No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Gracias.

Bueno, como le estaba diciendo… así era mi vida. Solitaria, aburrida, sin nadie con quien jugar o platicar además de mis padres, quienes se preocupaban todo el tiempo por mí y me bañaban de atenciones, cariño y regalos…

Hasta que un día, de repente, cuando menos lo esperaba, _**Lincoln**_ apareció.

_(Pequeña risa)_

Se introdujo en mi vida con tanta facilidad, como si nos ya conociésemos desde hacía mucho tiempo… y cambio por completo todas mis rutinas y mis actividades diarias.

Incluso la forma en que nos conocimos fue bastante curiosa.

_(Menea la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sonríe)_

Si tuviese que describirlo de alguna manera, sería como una especie de… copia barata del típico encuentro romántico "orquestado por el destino" que uno suele ver en las películas de comedia romántica… o en los mangas _shoujo._

_(Momento de silencio)_

Oh si, permítame explicarle.

Conocí a Lincoln en una bella y otoñal tarde de Halloween.

En ese entonces, me encantaba salir a pedir dulces por todas las calles, disfrazado, como siempre, de mi personaje favorito: Jack _Un Ojo_. Recuerdo muy bien que ese día, en especial, yo estaba muy emocionado por estar en una nueva ciudad y salir acompañado de mis padres, quienes se habían esforzado mucho en hacer mi disfraz lo más parecido posible a lo que yo quería…

_(Actitud reflexiva)_

¿Sabe? En lo personal, siempre he creído que Halloween es la mejor fiesta del año para un niño… pero no por el hecho de que los adultos regalen dulces de todo tipo o por el ambiente tétrico, las historias de miedo y todas esas cosas, sino por el hecho de que… aunque solo sea por una noche, uno, como niño, tiene la libertad de disfrazarse de lo que sea, ¿me entiende?

Uno puede usar una máscara ante los demás, echar a volar la imaginación y sentirse invencible o guapo… como un superhéroe, un hada, un pirata, un astronauta… o cualquier otro personaje que uno prefiera.

Se puede hacer todo eso sin temor a que alguien más te mire raro, se ría de ti o diga algo que no te guste…

_(Sonrisa triste)_

Es curioso. Cuando era niño, quería que fuese Halloween todos los días porque, según yo, todos podríamos llevar un disfraz… o una máscara todo el tiempo, y así, eventualmente, todos nos conoceríamos mejor antes de conocer nuestro verdadero aspecto tras el disfraz.

Ahora que soy adulto, me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas usan una máscara todo el tiempo… pero nadie se molesta en conocer en verdad a los demás.

_(Menea la cabeza)_

Ah…Discúlpeme, de nuevo me estoy distrayendo…

_(Suspira)_

En fin… como le estaba diciendo… ese día yo estaba vestido de Jack _Un Ojo_ y… Lincoln iba vestido como Ace Savvy. Él venía corriendo detrás de su hermana Lynn, quien llegó y saltó por encima de mí, veloz como un rayo, sin que yo apenas pudiese darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Entonces, al dar apenas unos cuantos pasos, Lincoln terminó topándose conmigo por accidente…

_(Pequeña risa)_

Una vez más, todo sucedió de manera tan rápida, que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de reaccionar o darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Caí al suelo, con mi nariz sangrando y Lincoln…

_(Ríe)_

Je, me ofreció su capa para que pudiera limpiar mi sangre… ¿puede creerlo?

Fue como si Lincoln fuese un príncipe azul, socorriéndome en mi momento de mayor necesidad.

_(Pequeña risa)_

A partir de ahí, nos pusimos a platicar y descubrimos que teníamos muchas cosas en común… en particular, que a los dos nos gustaban los superhéroes, los comics, los videojuegos y todas las cosas relacionadas con la fantasía… asimismo, descubrimos que el íbamos a la misma escuela.

Al poco rato, llegaron mis padres, quienes, por cierto, se alarmaron mucho al ver que mi nariz estaba sangrando y armaron todo un escándalo, hasta el grado de preguntarse si debían llevarme a un hospital.

_(Menea la cabeza al mismo tiempo que pone los ojos en blanco)_

El pobre Lincoln se quedó ahí, de pie, viendo todo el circo que mis padres estaban haciendo solo por un pequeño sangrado y… por un momento, tuve miedo de que pudiera pensar que mis padres eran raros, sobreprotectores o… no sé, supongo que también tenía miedo de que me hiciera el mismo tipo de preguntas o comentarios que los demás niños solían hacerme respecto a mis padres.

_(Sonríe)_

Pero… fíjese en lo que pasó después: apenas pude convencer a mis padres de que no había nada malo conmigo, pude presentarles a Lincoln. Recuerdo muy bien que Lincoln les estrechó la mano con la boca ligeramente abierta y después me dijo:

"_Guau, tienes dos padres…"_

Ahora miré… quiero que recuerde una cosa: yo, en ese entonces, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a todo tipo de comentarios o preguntas respecto a mis padres y… bueno, en mi mente, ya me estaba lamentando… sintiéndome mal por mí mismo, pensando que, tan solo por un momento, pude haber tenido un buen amigo, pero que seguramente, ahora que él había conocido a mis padres y visto cómo eran, todo se iría al garete. Sin duda el hecho de que fuesen dos hombres lo incomodaría mucho o quizás… pensaría que yo era alguien raro… o peor.

Por sus expresiones, pude darme cuenta de que mis padres también estaban pensando algo parecido.

Pero entonces, sucedió algo increíble. Lincoln dijo algo que nos sorprendió a los tres:

.

.

.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK **_

–_¡Que afortunado eres! – dijo Lincoln con una sincera sonrisa – ¡Yo quisiera también tener dos papás como tú!_

_Tanto Clyde como sus padres se sorprendieron mucho al oír esas palabras. No era en absoluto lo que habían estado esperando._

–_¿E-en serio? – preguntó Clyde, todavía sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír._

–_¡Por supuesto! Debe ser increíble tener dos papás… más aun, unos papás como los tuyos, que te quieren mucho._

_Tanto a Clyde como a sus padres les tomó un par de segundos reponerse de la sorpresa. A pesar de ser un cambio muy bienvenido, no dejaba de ser una nueva experiencia para ellos escuchar palabras como aquellas._

–_Es cierto. – dijo Clyde al mismo tiempo que en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. – Mis padres son lo máximo. _

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_(Menea la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sonríe) _

Bueno, como se podrá imaginar, después de oír esas palabras mis padres quedaron encantados con Lincoln. Creo que incluso, de haber podido, lo hubiesen abrazado y besado ahí mismo. Pero, créame cuando le digo esto… su alegría era poca cosa comparada con la mía.

_(Suspiro)_

En fin… después de eso, no hay mucho más que decir. Ese día, los dos nos pusimos a pedir dulces por todas las casas que nos encontrábamos al ir caminando. No dejamos de charlar en ningún momento… incluso recuerdo muy bien haberme sentido muy sorprendido por lo fácil que me estaba resultando hablar con Lincoln. Era algo…muy curioso, pero a la vez familiar… como si nos conociésemos de mucho tiempo.

Desde el primer momento que nos conocimos, me cayó bien.

_(Sonríe)_

Nos reímos mucho… intercambiamos dulces, jugamos a ser superhéroes… en fin, ese día nos divertimos mucho.

Después de un buen rato, encontramos a sus padres, quienes estaban algo preocupados, ya que Lincoln se había separado mucho de ellos al ir corriendo tras su hermana Lynn… pero al verlo con nosotros, se calmaron.

Ahora bien, de manera muy similar a lo que pasó entre Lincoln y yo, desde el primer momento en que se conocieron, mis padres y los padres de Lincoln se llevaron muy bien, y no tardaron mucho en hacerse buenos amigos y en hacer citas para que Lincoln y yo pudiésemos jugar juntos.

Y el resto, como dicen, es historia.

_(Sonríe)_

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si, a partir de entonces… mi vida cambio para siempre.

Lincoln y yo fuimos prácticamente los mejores amigos del mundo.

A pesar de que nuestras situaciones eran diferentes… (ya sabe, yo, hijo único con padres del mismo sexo, y el, con diez hermanas, siendo el hijo de en medio y con padres ausentes la mayor parte del tiempo) … a pesar de todo eso, nuestra amistad surgió de manera natural. Éramos un par de niños raros y soñadores que disfrutaban el mero hecho de estar juntos todo el tiempo. Fuimos juntos a la misma escuela, crecimos juntos, jugamos juntos, aprendimos a andar en bicicleta juntos, nos metimos en infinidad de problemas juntos…

En fin… el caso es que no había día que no estuviéramos juntos.

Y… ¿quiere que le diga algo? El mero hecho de tener un amigo hizo grandes cambios en mi personalidad. Creo que… me ayudó a considerar las cosas desde otras perspectivas, hizo que me interesara en cosas que hasta ese entonces eran desconocidas para mí y… y llenó mis días solitarios con juegos, risas y aventuras.

Todos los días me levantaba de buen humor, pensando: ¿Qué haré hoy con Lincoln?

Gracias a él, pude olvidarme de todas las cosas que me habían pasado en mi anterior escuela. Mis miedos, mis frustraciones a causa de mi condición física, mi ansiedad por querer agradarle a los demás niños… todo eso quedó relegado al olvido una vez que me hice amigo de Lincoln.

Si acaso, alguna vez pensaba en mi vida de antes como una especie de sueño lejano... como si nunca me hubiese sucedido realmente.

Todas las cosas que hacíamos, los problemas en los que nos metíamos… todas las veces que reímos y jugamos juntos… son recuerdos que guardo en mi corazón y jamás los olvidare.

_(Suspiro) _

¿Sabe? Resulta un poco gracioso y a la vez triste pensar en esto, pero… siempre que busco entre mis recuerdos los momentos más felices de mi infancia… la mayoría, si no es que todos, incluyen a Lincoln.

_(Momento de silencio)_

No, no es algo que me moleste realmente. Ya sé que he dicho que es un poco triste, pero eso lo dije por… bueno… por la forma en que todo terminó entre nosotros.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si… bueno… no hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto, ¿cierto?

_(Sonrisa triste)_

Y… mire, sé que puede sonar exagerado de mi parte el decir esto, pero la verdad es que… Lincoln fue mi héroe. Literalmente.

Conocerlo a él, fue una de las mejores cosas que me ha sucedido en la vida. Y esto no lo digo solo por el hecho de que fuese mi primer amigo verdadero y todo eso, sino también porque… porque me ayudó a sentirme mejor respecto a mí mismo… ya sabe, con mi apariencia física, mis problemas, mis padres… y todo lo demás.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Sí, claro. Déjeme explicarme mejor.

Vera… esto ya lo he dicho antes, pero es importante recalcarlo: antes de conocer a Lincoln, yo nunca había conocido a otra persona que tuviese tantas cosas en común conmigo, más aun, que encima quisiese pasar tiempo _**conmigo**_… ya fuese leyendo comics, jugando videojuegos, caminando a la casa desde la escuela o simplemente conversando de cosas triviales y sin importancia...

Además de tener una extraordinaria imaginación, Lincoln era un chico confiable y amistoso… siempre se mostraba amable y sonriente, alegre y juguetón como un conejito en un parque en pleno verano…

_(Ríe)_

Se disculpaba cada vez que cometía un error y… siempre… _siempre_ que yo tenía un problema, trataba de ayudarme.

Pero... lo que yo considero que es lo mas importante de todo es que… Lincoln era de esa clase de personas que… nunca juzgan.

Desde un principio, no le importó en absoluto que mis padres fuesen una pareja de hombres… tampoco le importó que yo usara gafas o que tuviese un extraño cabello tipo afro… o que no pudiese correr o hacer actividades físicas como los demás niños, que fuese enfermizo, que me gustase leer y todas esas cosas…

Con él, no había necesidad de temer nada. A su lado, siempre me sentí libre para poder ser yo mismo sin ninguna preocupación. Con el yo podía compartir lo que fuera: mis pasatiempos, mis problemas, mis fantasías más alocadas, las cosas que aprendía en mis libros de ciencias e historia… y el, lejos de mostrarse aburrido o harto de mí, siempre me animaba a seguir hablando, a jugar juntos… a seguir siendo amigos… y eso, para mí, era una bendición.

_(Menea la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sonríe)_

Desde el primer momento en que lo conocí hasta el momento en que… terminamos nuestra amistad, Lincoln siempre se portó… increíble conmigo. Eso es algo que tengo que reconocer. Siempre me aceptó tal y como yo era… y eso es algo que nunca olvidare.

_(Suspiro)_

En fin, el punto al que quiero llegar es que... Lincoln apareció en mi vida cuando yo más lo necesitaba.

Lincoln es tal vez el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido… o que jamás tendré.

_(Mirando a la doctora a los ojos)_

Ahora mire, ya sé que todo esto debe sonar bastante… confuso, ¿cierto?

Todo lo que estoy diciendo de Lincoln cuando era niño… cualquiera pensaría que lo estoy elogiando demasiado y que Lincoln es un ángel bajado del cielo, ¿verdad?

_(Momento de silencio)_

Bueno, solo le pido que me entienda y me tenga un poco de paciencia. Si le cuento todo esto, es para que entienda como fueron cambiando las cosas con el paso del tiempo.

Y, en ese entonces, cuando éramos niños… yo sentía que Lincoln era la persona más importante de mi vida. Tal vez incluso más importante que mis padres.

_(Momento de silencio)_

_(Actitud reflexiva)_

Ahora, esa es una pregunta interesante.

¿Puede un mejor amigo ser más importante que la familia? Honestamente, yo pienso que sí.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Por una simple razón: uno no escoge a su familia… biológica o adoptiva… pero a los amigos, sí.

Para mí, el simple hecho de que uno mismo tenga la capacidad de escoger a los amigos, es lo que les da una mayor importancia… porque los amigos son un reflejo de nosotros mismos.

De nuestra personalidad, de nuestras aspiraciones y anhelos, de lo que queremos ser…

Y, para mí, ser amigo de Lincoln era… un orgullo.

_(Suspiro)_

Mire, no es nada fácil para mi tener que decir esto… la verdad, me siento un poco culpable por decirlo. Más aún si consideramos el hecho de que Lincoln y yo ya no… bueno, digamos simplemente que no estamos en buenos términos el uno con el otro, pero… pienso que es la verdad.

Su amistad fue, sin duda alguna, la más significativa y sincera que he tenido en toda mi vida, lo cual, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, probablemente diga mucho de mí como persona.

Créame, no es nada fácil para mi tener que decir esto… de hecho, me duele tener que decirlo en voz alta.

De niños, fuimos mejores amigos. Ahora, hemos crecido y nos hemos distanciado…

Ya nada volverá a ser igual.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si, por supuesto…

_(Suspiro)_

En fin… volviendo a mi historia…

Lincoln pasó a convertirse en una parte importante de mi vida, mientras que yo, por mi parte, llegué a ser considerado un miembro honorario de su familia, ya que pasaba mucho tiempo en su casa.

Y bueno… si hay una cosa que tengo que decir, es esta: la vida de Lincoln era muy diferente a la mía.

Oh si… muy diferente.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si… miré, cuando yo conocí a Lincoln, el tenía ocho hermanas, pero con el paso del tiempo, sus padres tuvieron a otras dos niñas, su hermana-genio Lisa y la pequeña Lily, haciendo así un total de diez hermanas.

Ahora, imagine eso: un niño y diez niñas, viviendo todos juntos en la misma casa.

Suena como una buena idea para un _reality show_ o una _sitcom_, ¿verdad?

Pero no, resulta que así era la vida de Lincoln.

De hecho, recuerdo que las primeras veces que visité la casa de Lincoln, la primera cosa que me llamó la atención al llegar fue… el desorden.

Ya se imaginará usted… yo estaba acostumbrado a que en mi casa todo estuviera siempre ordenado y limpio, y bueno… cuando entré a la casa de Lincoln por primera vez, fue algo completamente nuevo para mí… ya sabe, ver juguetes tirados por aquí, juguetes tirados por allá… dibujos de crayones en las paredes, tierra y lodo en la cocina, ropa regada por el suelo o en los muebles, las mascotas haciendo ruido, las hermanas de Lincoln corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando a todo pulmón…

_(Momento de silencio)_

_(Ríe)_

Si, fue un poco extraño al principio, verme rodeado de todo ese caos… pero después me acostumbré.

Para un niño solitario como yo… llegar a una casa tan llena de… risas, pisadas, explosiones, música, peleas y… bueno… gases _(Ríe)_ fue como… no se… fue un ambiente nuevo que me hizo sentir… vivo, supongo.

_(Se encoge de hombros)_

En fin…el caso es que… al ir conociendo a todas esas chicas y ver cuán diferentes eran una de la otra… ya sabe, en cuanto a gustos y personalidades se refiere… pude ir entendiendo un poco mejor por qué Lincoln tenía esa personalidad tan agradable que me había atraído desde un principio.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Creo que… al ir creciendo en compañía de tantas niñas… Lincoln desarrolló una gran sensibilidad… y un gran sentido de solidaridad. Siendo todas sus hermanas muy diferentes, estaba acostumbrado a ser amable con todas y a tratarlas de la mejor manera… y eso, lo hacia también con las demás personas.

_(Se encoge de hombros)_

Al menos eso es lo que yo supongo…

_(Suspiro)_

En fin… como le estaba diciendo… terminé teniendo una agradable relación con todas las hermanas de Lincoln y…

_(Momento de silencio)_

De acuerdo, de acuerdo… terminé teniendo una buena relación con _**casi **_todas las hermanas de Lincoln.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si, bueno… Es cierto que a Lori siempre le desagradó mi obsesión por ella y…bueno, también que siempre me pusiese a actuar como un tonto en su presencia, pero… bueno, creo que, con el tiempo, llegó a verme con algo de… respeto.

No, no… no me diga nada, ya sé que suena patético, pero por favor… no hablemos de Lori por el momento. Quiero dejar eso para más adelante, si no le molesta.

_(Momento de silencio)_

En fin, como le estaba diciendo… creo que no exagero si digo que yo era una de las poquísimas personas en todo Royal Woods capaz de tolerar las payasadas de toda la familia Loud en conjunto.

De todos ellos, creo que Lincoln era el más tranquilo y callado.

Bueno… él y su hermana Lucy.

_(Menea la cabeza)_

A menudo, Lincoln me hablaba de todos los problemas que tenía al pertenecer a una familia tan numerosa.

Para empezar, ir al baño era un suplicio. Lincoln tenia apresurarse y estar atento todas las mañanas para no ser el último en ocupar el cuarto de baño. Las comidas no eran muy agradables, ya que siempre había discusiones o guerras de comida… ¡Ah! y hablando de eso, la comida era… bueno, muy distinta a lo que la mayoría de la gente suele comer en este país. Si alguien quería ver la televisión, siempre había peleas. Salir juntos en familia también era difícil, pues era muy difícil que todos se pusiesen de acuerdo en un lugar en específico… y siempre tenían que salir en una vieja van familiar que todos llamaban "_Vanzilla_".

Por cierto, prepararse para ir a la escuela todas las mañanas era siempre un caos. Entre tantos niños de distintas edades y todos yendo a distintas escuelas… bueno, era todo un lio para organizar. Sus padres tenían hacer el desayuno o los almuerzos con horas de antelación, y tenían que tener las mochilas listas para dárselas a cada niño, casi como una línea de ensamblado en las fábricas... y después…

_(Ríe)_

Oh, discúlpeme… otra vez estoy divagando…

_(Suspira y menea la cabeza)_

En fin… para hacerle el cuento corto, podría pasarme horas enteras hablando de todas las cosas que Lincoln me contaba de su familia.

Por cierto, también recuerdo que… siempre que yo le decía cuanto lo envidiaba y cuanto me hubiese gustado tener tantas hermanas como él… el solía menear la cabeza y me decía:

"_Dulce e inocente Clyde, no sabes lo que es tener tantas hermanas como yo…"_

_(Ríe)_

Ahora puedo entender que Lincoln siempre estaba atravesando muchos problemas con su familia… bueno, más específicamente, con sus hermanas.

_(Sonríe)_

Difícilmente había un día en que Lincoln no estuviese haciendo planes u operaciones alrededor de ellas. Siendo sincero, sus planes eran bastante… umm… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Extravagantes y ridículos… y siempre tenían el fin de hacer que Lincoln tuviese algún tipo de ventaja sobre ellas, como, por ejemplo, tener el control de la televisión, tener el mejor asiento en el auto familiar, sentarse en la mesa de los mayores… esa clase de cosas.

Y en todos y en cada uno de esos planes… ¿Quién cree usted que lo ayudaba de manera incondicional? ¡Yo!

¿Quién estaba ahí, siempre dispuesto a escucharlo y a aconsejarlo en todo momento? ¡Yo!

¿Quién lo ayudaba siempre a limpiar sus desastres cada vez que sus planes fracasaban de manera estrepitosa e irremediablemente? ¡Yo!

¡Siempre yo!

_(Suspiro)_

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si, por supuesto que Lincoln era consiente de todo lo que yo hacía. Nunca hubo necesidad de hacérselo notar. En ocasiones, podía ser un poco egoísta, pero… siempre lograba darse cuenta a tiempo de sus errores y de su forma de actuar. Lo cual es algo que siempre admiré de él.

No se confunda. No estoy diciendo que nuestra amistad fuera perfecta. Hubo varias ocasiones en las que discutimos… pero, de alguna forma, siempre lográbamos reconciliarnos y olvidarnos de nuestras riñas.

_(Sonríe levemente)_

Lincoln no solo era apreciado por mí, sino también por mis padres, y siempre fue bienvenido en mi casa.

_(Actitud reflexiva)_

¿Sabe? Cuando éramos niños, Lincoln llegó a pasar muchas tardes en mi casa, ya que decía que le gustaba mucho el silencio y la tranquilidad… además de que mis padres eran personas muy atentas y siempre lo escuchaban cuando hablaba de sus actividades diarias o contaba sus problemas.

Supongo que, en el fondo, el buscaba… escapar.

_(Se rasca la cabeza)_

Bueno, no, tal vez… no escapar exactamente, sino más bien… relajarse.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si, relajarse.

Sus hermanas podían llegar a ser muy entrometidas y no le dejaban tener siquiera un momento de paz mental. Lincoln solía decirme que siempre se metían en su habitación sin tocar antes la puerta, y siempre le exigían unirse a sus actividades o ayudarlas en algo… lo cual por lo general implicaba un desastre.

El caso es que… Lincoln siempre se sintió más tranquilo en mi casa.

Bueno… al menos eso fue antes de que sus hermanas vieran que el recibía mucha atención de mis padres y decidieran invadir mi casa en tropel.

_(Risa amarga)_

Aquella fue una experiencia MUY traumática para mis padres. Les hizo sentirse agradecidos de solamente tener un niño, eso se lo aseguro. Incluso varios años después de lo ocurrido, Lincoln tuvo que jurarles, casi con el corazón en la mano, que nunca jamás volvería a traer a ninguna de sus hermanas a la casa… solo así pudieron tranquilizarse por completo.

_(Sonrisa triste)_

¿Sabe algo? Yo siempre envidié a Lincoln por tener tantas hermanas, pero el… bueno, como ya he dicho, su vida no era nada fácil. En más de una ocasión, el mismo me llegó a confesar que a veces se imaginaba a si mismo siendo un hijo único, pero luego se arrepentía de pensar así…

Yo creo que… de la misma manera que yo pude encontrar un refugio en su amistad, Lincoln encontró lo mismo en mí. Yo era… su leal compañero en su cruzada personal por ser él mismo.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Bueno, no sé si pueda explicarlo bien… pero lo intentaré.

_(Se calla por un momento)_

Mmm… creo que, si le cuento una anécdota, usted podrá entender a lo que me refiero.

Vera… recuerdo que cuando estábamos en tercer grado…

_(Se rasca la cabeza)_

¿O tal vez en cuarto grado?... Mmm… Oh, bueno, el grado en que estábamos no es importante de todas formas…

El caso es que, como ya he dicho antes, Lincoln tenía una gran imaginación y era muy bueno para inventar historias. Un día, en la escuela, escribió un cuento que fue aplaudido no solo por la maestra sino también por todos nuestros compañeros de clases.

Recuerdo muy bien que el cuento trataba de un niño que vivía triste, pues era incapaz de hacer amigos en su escuela. Era un niño solitario, que a menudo hablaba consigo mismo, imaginaba historias, criaturas y palabras que no existían.

_(Sonríe) _

Una noche, el niño se dio cuenta que su cama cobraba vida, y adquiría la forma de una enorme ave de alas plateadas. Esa ave era tan grande, que podía llevarlo sobre su lomo a través de los cielos. Así pues, el niño iba cada noche descubriendo en cada estrella un nuevo mundo, con lugares maravillosos y criaturas sorprendentes. Hasta que se decidió a explorar la estrella más lejana del cielo y encontraba a una hermosa princesa que vivía en un palacio de plata y se enamoraba de ella…

_(Mirando a los ojos de la doctora)_

Ahora mire, el cuento trataba de un niño solía estar triste, pues no tenía amigos, ¿cierto?

¿No le suena eso un poco… familiar?

_(Momento de silencio)_

Así es. Aun siendo yo un niño, pude darme cuenta de que Lincoln había escrito ese cuento pensando en mí. Incluso recuerdo que el mismo lo admitió…

.

.

.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Clyde y Lincoln se encontraban sentados en una gran mesa de la cafetería de la escuela, disfrutando de su almuerzo en paz._

–_Oye, Lincoln… quería preguntarte una cosa. Dime la verdad, el niño de ese cuento que escribiste el otro día en clase… ¿era yo? – preguntó Clyde con algo de timidez._

–_Por supuesto que eras tú, Clyde. – respondió Lincoln mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa – Nadie mejor que tu podía haber sido el personaje principal de mi historia._

–_Oh…wow – respondió Clyde sintiéndose halagado. _

–_¿Estas… molesto? – preguntó el peliblanco con algo de preocupación. _

–_No, no… ¡Para nada! Es solo que… estoy contento de que hayas pensando en mi para escribir tu cuento…_

_Los dos chicos pasaron buena parte de la media hora del almuerzo hablando acerca del cuento y todas las cosas fantasiosas que Lincoln había escrito en el. _

_Esa tarde, al salir de la escuela, ambos amigos caminaban juntos por la acera de la calle._

–_Tengo que admitirlo, Lincoln. – dijo Clyde con entusiasmo – Ese cuento que escribiste estuvo increíble. A todo el mundo le gustó. Creo que incluso escuché a la maestra decir que quiere mostrárselo a los otros maestros, incluso al director…_

–_Ja, ja… no es para tanto. – respondió Lincoln un tanto abochornado – Todo lo que hice fue escribir un cuento con el poco tiempo que nos dieron…_

–_¿Que no es para tanto? – preguntó Clyde sin poderse creer las palabras de su amigo – ¡Pero Lincoln…! ¡A todos les gustó tu cuento! ¡Incluso a las niñas! Y la maestra dijo que estaba muy bien redactado, que ni siquiera parecía que un niño lo había escrito, que tenías una gran imaginación…_

–_Sí, sí, si… – respondió Lincoln, quien parecía no darle demasiada importancia a esos detalles – Aun así, no deja de ser un cuento corto escrito por un niño de primaria. No es la gran cosa._

–_Oye, no digas eso. Lo que escribiste estuvo genial. Estoy seguro de que tus padres piensan lo mismo._

_Lincoln prefirió no contestar a ese último comentario, pero Clyde pudo darse cuenta que en el semblante de su amigo se dibujaba una ligera expresión de tristeza._

–_Umm… Tus padres piensan lo mismo… ¿cierto? – preguntó con cautela._

–_No lo se… – respondió el peliblanco en voz baja._

–_¿No lo sabes? – repitió Clyde, sin entender – Aguarda… si le contaste a tus padres acerca de tu cuento, ¿no?_

–_Sí, lo hice._

–_¿Y? ¿No te felicitaron? ¿No te dijeron que estaban orgullosos de ti, o algo así?_

_A estas alturas, Clyde estaba sorprendiéndose cada vez más por la actitud desentendida de Lincoln respecto a su propia historia, pero más aún le sorprendió lo que su amigo dijo tras rascarse un poco la cabeza._

–_Bueno… técnicamente, sí, me felicitaron, pero… no sé, fue algo muy apresurado. Papá me dio una palmada en el hombro y Mamá me dio un beso en la frente, pero… – suspiro – Ninguno de los dos leyó el cuento… ni la nota que me dejó la maestra._

_Clyde, confundido, parpadeó un par de veces._

–_A ver si entendí bien. ¿Te felicitaron, pero no vieron el cuento ni la nota de la maestra? – Lincoln simplemente asintió – ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

_El peliblanco se encogió de hombros._

–_¿Qué puedo decirte? Ese día mis padres estaban muy atareados. Para empezar, los llamaron de la escuela de Lucy, porque la sorprendieron leyendo varios libros de Lovecraft…_

–_¿Love… que?_

–_Lovecraft. Un famoso escritor de novelas y cuentos de terror. – explicó el peliblanco de manera rápida._

–_¿La sorprendieron leyendo eso? – preguntó Clyde sorprendido – ¡Pero si solo tiene seis años! _

–_Eso es lo que todos dijimos. – respondió Lincoln al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros – Su maestra les dijo que su capacidad de comprensión y lectura son sorprendentes, pero que también le da algo de miedo que solo se interese por las cosas terroríficas..._

_Clyde no podía estar más de acuerdo con la maestra._

–_Luego, Lana se enfermó del estómago por comer algo que no debía y lo tuvieron que llevar a urgencias, donde la revisaron y terminó teniendo una terrible diarrea que hizo… eh… muchos estragos en la sala de espera. –Lincoln miro a Clyde con cierta preocupación – Mmm… creo que será mejor que no te cuente los detalles. Ya sabes que Lana, en ocasiones, puede ser muuuuy asquerosa._

–_Y que lo digas…_

_Clyde se estremeció solo de pensar en los detalles que su amigo prefería no contar. _

–_En fin. Luego, cuando llegaron a casa encontraron a Lisa usando la computadora de Papá… ¿puedes creerlo? Uso varios libros como escalones para sentarse a la silla, y escribió una carta de todo lo que queria que le regalaran para su cumpleaños. Más que nada, lo que quería eran libros, juegos de geometría y… otras cosas que no entendí que muy bien que eran._

_Clyde estaba tan sorprendido que no supo que decir por un par de segundos._

–_Espera, espera… ¿Qué no se supone que tu hermana Lisa solo tiene dos años?_

–_Aja._

–… _¿Y me estás diciendo que escribió una carta en la computadora de tu padre… diciendo todo lo que quería para su cumpleaños?_

–_Sip, aunque no lo creas. Papá y Mamá incluso estaban hablando acerca de llevarla con un especialista de niños superdotados, ya que están seguros de que Lisa es una niña genio. – tras decir esto, se encogió ligeramente de hombros – Honestamente, yo también lo creo. _

–_Wow – atinó a decir Clyde._

–_Si… Wow. ¡Ah! Pero eso no fue todo. – continuó el peliblanco – Mamá tuvo que ir a la presentación del musical de Luna para la escuela y Papá tuvo que llevar a Lynn a una pizzería a celebrar con sus compañeras del equipo de béisbol el torneo que ganaron el otro día. Así que tuve que quedarme en casa con el resto de las chicas y… bueno, para hacerte el cuento corto, Leni me pidió que fuera su modelo ayudante para los nuevos vestidos que Lola quiere usar para el siguiente concurso de belleza al que quiere entrar, y créeme… desde que ganó su primer concurso, mi hermana Lola se ha convertido en un demonio disfrazado de ángel. _

–_Te creo. – dijo Clyde con convencimiento, pues ya había tenido oportunidad de tratar con Lola en el pasado._

–_Más tarde, cuando todos estábamos reunidos, Luan nos presumió el trofeo de plata que __**Eyetube**__ le mandó por alcanzar más de cien mil suscriptores en su canal y…_

–_Oye, espera… ¿le mandaron un trofeo a tu hermana solo por tener suscriptores?_

_Hacía poco que Luan, la hermana comediante de Lincoln, había decidido abrir un canal de __**Eyetube **__para, en sus palabras, "exponer su arte cómico". Clyde lo había visto, e incluso se había suscrito a él, pues lo consideró divertido, pero jamás imaginó que fuese a convertirse en un canal tan conocido, y menos aún que le enviasen un trofeo a Luan por el simple hecho de tener muchos suscriptores._

–_¡Si! Y luego… ¡Oh! Se me olvido contarte otra cosa… Lori nos sorprendió a todos diciendo que iba a salir con un chico para que…_

_De todas las cosas que su amigo había dicho, eso último fue lo que más sorprendió a Clyde._

–_¿¡LORI SALIO CON UN CHICO?! ¿¡__**MI LORI**__ SALIO CON UN TIPO DESCONOCIDO A LA CALLE!? – a partir de ahí, Clyde empezó a hacer un montón preguntas a la velocidad del rayo al mismo tiempo que agarraba a Lincoln del cuello de su camisa – ¿COMO PUDIERON TUS PAPAS DEJARLA IR ASI NOMAS? ¿QUIEN ERA ESE TIPO? ¿NO LE HIZO NADA? ¿NO LA ASALTO? ¿NO LE ROBO? ¿¡NO LA BESO!?_

–_Cálmate, Clyde – dijo Lincoln un tanto nervioso al mismo tiempo que se libraba del agarre de su amigo – El chico solo salió con Lori para ayudarle en su tarea de matemáticas. Ya sabes que en mi casa siempre hay mucho ruido, así que no hubiesen podido concentrarse en absoluto. Además, Lori nos dijo que solo son amigos…_

_Clyde se calmó al escuchar esa explicación._

–_O-oh, asi que solo son amigos… menos mal. – su tranquilidad, sin embargo, fue cortada cuando un pensamiento cruzo por su mente – Espera… si es su amigo… ¡eso quiere decir que se puede convertir en su novio en el futuro!_

_Lincoln soltó un exasperado suspiro._

–_No seas tan paranoico, Clyde. Solo porque Lori tenga un amigo no significa que le guste o que terminen siendo novios más adelante. Además, mis hermanas pensaron lo mismo que tú, y ella les dijo muchas veces que Bobby no le gustaba de esa forma…_

–_¿Bobby? ¿Así se llamaba ese… tipo?_

–_Bueno, técnicamente su nombre es Roberto, pero Lori nos dijo que prefería que todo el mundo lo llamara Bobby…_

–_Apuesto a que es un tonto. "Bobby" suena como el nombre de un tonto._

_Lincoln abrió sus labios, ya que estaba a punto de decir algo, pero cambio de opinión. Estuvo callado un par de segundos, y luego dijo:_

–_De hecho, se veía como un chico agradable. No pude hablar con él, pero me pareció simpático…_

–_¿TU LO VISTE? – dijo Clyde casi gritando._

–_Bueno… si, cuando tocó a la puerta de mi casa y Lori le abrió… - apenas Lincoln dijo esto, Clyde lo ametralló con preguntas. _

–_¿Era alto? ¿Guapo? ¿Atlético? ¿Tenía bigote? – respingo – ¿Tenia tatuajes?_

_Lincoln frunció un poco el entrecejo. Estaba empezando a molestarse por las continuas interrupciones de su amigo._

–_No, no… no tenía tatuajes, ni bigote, ni era atlético. No era alto, pero tampoco diría que era bajo. De igual manera, no me pareció que fuese guapo, pero tampoco era feo…_

_Clyde soltó un suspiro. _

–_Oh… bueno, eso es un alivio. – después, recuperó un poco de su confianza – Seguramente, Lori terminara por darse cuenta un día de que soy el hombre perfecto para ella. Es solo cuestión de tiempo._

_Lincoln tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco. _

–_Siiii… por supuesto, Clyde. – dijo con algo de duda – En fin, como te decía… hubieras visto todo el revuelo que se hizo en casa. Las chicas reaccionaron casi igual que tu hace poco. Fue como si un tornado hubiese arrasado con la casa. Y mis padres tampoco se quedaron atrás. Papa, en especial, se puso muy serio y… bueno, yo diría que estaba celoso. MUY celoso. Cuando Bobby tocó a la puerta, estuvo a punto de salir a amenazarlo, pero Mamá se lo impidió…_

–_Bueno, no lo culpo por querer hacer eso. Tratándose de Lori que es tan… hermosa._

_Lincoln suspiró resignado, viendo que su amigo volvía a poner una expresión de tonto enamorado. _

–_Clyde, ¿quieres concentrarte, por favor? – Clyde, oyendo las palabras de su amigo, volvió a centrar su atención en él – Como ya te disté cuenta, en mi familia, todos los días son caóticos. Con tantas hermanas, es muy difícil tener la atención de mis padres por mucho tiempo. Además de que… bueno, todas mis hermanas son tan talentosas… mi hermana Lynn, con su campeonato de béisbol; Luan, con su trofeo de cien mil suscriptores; Luna, que fue la protagonista de un musical; incluso Lori, solo por salir con un chico que solo es un amigo… tu nómbralo. Incluso mis hermanas pequeñas son más brillantes que yo. No es de extrañar que mis padres solo me hayan felicitado de la forma en que lo hicieron. Comparado con lo que mis hermanas hacen, mi cuento es… bueno… no tan importante. Es poca cosa._

_Tras decir esto, Clyde pudo darse cuenta de que su mejor amigo se sentía triste, pero la suya era una tristeza de… resignación, como si no tuviese otra opción mas que aceptar su destino y estar agradecido por ello. _

–_Oye… no digas eso… el cuento que escribiste fue… bastante bueno… ¡te lo juro! Si tus padres o tus hermanas no se dan cuenta de que hiciste algo grandioso… ¡yo puedo decirles! Estoy seguro de que si lo leen… _

_Clyde empezó a decir cosas sin pensar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder decir algo significativo que pudiese animar a su mejor amigo, pero no sabía que decir, pues el mismo se había sorprendido mucho al escuchar todas las hazañas de las hermanas de Lincoln. _

_Para su sorpresa, el peliblanco empezó a reír quedamente._

–_Gracias, Clyde. En verdad aprecio que pienses de esa forma. No hace falta que les digas nada a mi familia. – tras decir esto, puso su mano derecha en el hombro del chico moreno – Si tú piensas que mi cuento estuvo increíble… eso es más que suficiente para mí._

_Clyde sonrío al mismo tiempo que asentía con su cabeza. Así pues, ambos siguieron caminando en un agradable silencio a sus respectivos hogares._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Ese día pude darme cuenta de cuán difícil era la vida de Lincoln.

Yo era… bueno, soy hijo único. En ese entonces estaba acostumbrado a siempre recibir las atenciones y el cariño de mis padres... estaba acostumbrado a que siempre me dijeran que era alguien especial y a que siempre colocaran mis dibujos en el refrigerador o a que me felicitaran por cualquier logro, por más pequeño que este fuera.

Lincoln, en cambio… tenia a diez hermanas con las cuales competir por las atenciones de sus padres, quienes, por cierto, trabajaban mucho y casi siempre estaban ausentes.

_(Se encoge de hombros) _

Siendo honesto, no puedo culparlos del todo, después de todo, alimentar a once niños no debe ser nada barato.

_(Suspiro)_

El punto es que… estoy seguro de que… aunque no lo dijese abiertamente, Lincoln estaba hambriento por recibir algo de reconocimiento y atención por parte de sus padres. Pero eso no era nada fácil al tener tantas hermanas, y todas tan talentosas… al grado de que todas tenían una repisa llena de trofeos y medallas.

_(Menea un poco la cabeza)_

Además de todas las locuras que sus hermanas realizaban, tener que aguantar eso…

_(Actitud reflexiva) _

Recuerdo que una vez le pregunté a Lincoln si odiaba a sus hermanas… o si estaba resentido con ellas. Y él me dijo:

"_No las odio, ni tampoco estoy resentido con ellas, Clyde. Yo las amo, y estoy seguro de que ellas también me aman. Es solo que… vivir con ellas no es nada fácil. A veces no las entiendo… o a veces ellas no me entienden a mí." _

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si, fue por eso que siempre procuré ser el mejor amigo para Lincoln. Siempre traté de apoyarlo y de demostrarle todo mi aprecio… porque sabía que él, más que nadie, lo necesitaba.

Así como yo había encontrado un refugio en el… yo sabía que él había encontrado un refugio en mí.

A nuestra manera, los dos nos sentíamos solos. Pero siendo amigos, los dos podíamos sentirnos solos… juntos.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si, si… ya sé cómo suena eso. Por favor, olvidé que dije eso. Solo… sigamos adelante… ¿quiere?

_(Momento de silencio)_

Gracias.

En fin… continuando con mi historia. Las cosas siguieron más o menos igual por un tiempo. Lincoln y yo vivimos varias aventuras increíbles hasta llegar al quinto grado.

Ahí, conocimos a varios chicos nuevos: Liam, Zach y Rusty.

Liam era un chico que vivía en una pequeña granja, un poco alejado de la ciudad. Tenía un gracioso acento campirano que hacía que los demás se burlaran de él; Zach, por su parte, vivía en una casa rodante con sus padres, muy cerca de un circo y de la autopista. Sus padres eran personas muy raras… de esos que se obsesionan con los ovnis, las teorías conspirativas y esas cosas, y, por desgracia, habían logrado transmitir a Zach esa misma obsesión; en cuanto a Rusty, él era un chico pelirrojo y pecoso que solía burlarse de nosotros al principio, pero con el tiempo, se convirtió en nuestro amigo. Siempre presumía de ser un galán con las niñas… a pesar de que ninguna le hiciera caso realmente.

_(Momento de silencio)_

Si, lo se… un grupo bastante colorido de niños, ¿cierto?

En fin…

En el quinto grado, Lincoln, Liam, Rusty, Zach y yo nos hicimos amigos. Formábamos un grupo bastante unido y alegre. No éramos ni populares, ni admirados. No éramos cerebritos, ni deportistas. Ni ricos, ni pobres… ni malos, ni santos… ni guapos, ni feos… Simplemente, _éramos _amigos.

No sé si todos acabamos juntos por ser muy parecidos en muchas cosas… o si precisamente por estar juntos acabamos pareciéndonos mucho en muchas cosas.

_(Suspiro)_

Nuestras vidas eran tranquilas, pero al mismo tiempo divertidas. Hicimos muchas cosas juntos. Y yo… yo me sentía bien por… ya sabe, formar parte de un grupo de amigos al fin.

Las cosas pudieron haber seguido igual. De hecho, era de esperar que siguieran igual. Pero un día… de repente, todo cambio.

Lincoln termino cometiendo un grave… grave error.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Bueno, este capítulo sí que me llevo mucho tiempo… hubiese querido subirlo antes, pero por diversos motivos que no vienen al caso, no me fue posible. **_

_**Para este capítulo, se me ocurrió poner dos flashbacks que sirvieran como intermediarios en la confesión de Clyde. Al principio no estaba seguro de ponerlos, pues yo había imaginado esta historia como una confesión o un monologo, pero después al tratar de escribir todos esos eventos con las palabras de Clyde, se me hizo muy tedioso y difícil escribir todos los detalles, así que pensé que sería más fácil entender la historia de con la ayuda de los flashbacks.**_

_**¿Les parece bien así? Si no, siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios o criticas…**_

_**Bueno, aquí vemos cuan profunda es la relación de Clyde con Lincoln. Asimismo, también vemos cuanto Lincoln fue capaz de ayudar a Clyde cuando este más necesitaba de un amigo que lo comprendiese y lo aceptara tal y como es. Hasta aquí, me he tomado ciertas libertades con la serie, pero para el siguiente capítulo, todo lo que escriba será de mi propia cosecha y de mi propia imaginación. Estará a su vez entrelazado con las historias de "volver al pasado" y "un cuento antes de ir a dormir".**_

_**Mando un saludo muy especial a Kennedy G. Barnfield, WOKELAND y a Jonas Nagera. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus porras. En verdad los aprecio y espero que no decepcionar con este capítulo y lo historia en gneral**_

_**En fin… sin nada más que agregar, ¡feliz navidad, año nuevo y día de reyes (atrasados)… y hasta la próxima!**_

_**PD. Por ahi escribi una referencia a One Piece y otra de The Big Bang Theory... las notaron?**_


End file.
